The One Who Was Invisible
by Alriadne
Summary: Lily Evans was feared and resented, but little did they know she was just shy, until a bet between two Marauders changed her life. Finito! Finished, Completed, done, not going to be worked on. No more is going to be written.
1. Lily's Life

Chapter 1. Lily's Life

Lily Evans sat at the far end of the Griffindor table by herself. Just as well, she thought glancing at the happy talking students at the other end of the table. She didn't need friends, she was happy by herself. She pulled out a book **Mists of Avalon**. It was very interesting, all about the women in the Arthurian Legend, who, in Lily's opinion were often overlooked. So is the way of the world, right? Lily thought. Since I'm not really eating, I might as well move so others can. 

Lily picked up her books and left for the library. In truth, it was her library. she knew where all the books were, she had discovered all the little secret rooms off of the main library and had taken over one of them as her personal study. No one ever wondered where she was all the time. She never studied in either Griffindor common room, or in her dorm. If she did she would have to speak. Lily was scared of people. She was always afraid of being rejected from a group. It would be a humiliation that she could not endure. No, better to stay quiet and not be noticed. She didn't need friends, she told herself again. 

Lily reached the library in a few minutes and headed for the bookcase on the west wall that was actually a door. The second red book from the left was the one needed to open the door. She entered her study and collapsed in a chair. 

This was the only place where she felt at home. This was her haven. The room had stone walls with carpets covering the wood floor. There was a fireplace that the House-Elves kept going for her. In front of it there was a comfy couch perfect for reading. In the corner there was a large mahogany desk and chair where she stored her schoolbooks. All around her there were bookcases where she stored her personal collection of books. Lily looked at her watch, she was going to be late for Transfiguration!

Lily grabbed her books from the desk and sped off to class. She arrived a few minutes before the bell. Professor McGonagol came up to her as other students were pouring into the room. 

"Lily, Professor Dumbledor has decided to move you up a grade as obviously the grade you are in now is to easy for you," McGonagol said smiling.

"Thank you Professor!" Lily replied. It wasn't that Lily wasn't happy about being moved up. She was going to be the second person in Hogwarts history that this was going to happen to and her current class were too easy for her, but she kept having a feeling that it wouldn't matter if she was moved up. Things would be the same. She would study until that grade to would be too easy. She needed a challenge. 

Lily decided what she was going to do, she was going to become an animagmus. It was a challenging thing to do, it should certainly be a challenge enough for her. Lily headed straight for the librarian, Madame Pringsly, to ask to borrow the book.

"But Lily, that book is in the restricted section," Madame Pringsly informed Lily. Madame Pringsly was fond of Lily, she was a sweet girl who was always in here asking advice on what to read next. Bright as a button she was, but the poor girl had no friends. Madame Pringsly had heard some of the rumors about Lily and they couldn't be more wrong. Lily would never be as cold as the rumors made her out to be. Lily was just a shy young girl who was concentrating on her studies. 

"I know Madame Pringsly, I just want to study animagmus, it's so interesting and complicated."

"As long as you're just reading it for fun, I suppose it would be ok." the Librarian led Lily to the restricted section and pulled out the wanted book. "Here you go dear, you'll need to return it in a month."

"Thank you," Lily replied as she smiled sweetly. She hated lying to the Librarian who was like a second mother to Lily. 

Lily set out to her study to take notes from the book, she would probably be working on this for more than a month. Little did she know that others desired the book she had just taken out.


	2. Chapter 2 A Marauder, a Mudblood, and a ...

Chapter 2 A Marauder, a Mudblood, and a Bully

"James, if the book isn't here, I will kill you. I could be snogging with Vanessa Lamo right now instead of creeping around in the dark," Sirus Black complained to his best friend, who's invisibility cloak was covering them. 

"Shut up, you're going to ruin the whole thing!" James Potter whispered back at his friend. James ran a hand through his hair, making it stand even more on end. "Remember, we're doing this for Remus." They two stole down to the library and into the restricted section. "Now, the books are listed alphabetically according to title. So we're looking for the As." The only book the school owned was called** A Guide to Becoming Animagmus.** They searched the whole library top to bottom. It wasn't there. "Someone must have checked it out! How could this happen, we need the book to finish the potion."

"Hey Prongs, calm down, the book will be back at the library in a month, we can get it then," Sirus said. The tall boy took one more glance at the books before dragging James off back to the dormitories. They reached the portrait of the fat lady. She was gone visiting one of her friends. 

"Damn, what are we going to do now?" James muttered, he didn't notice the portrait swing open. 

Lily was being thrown out of her dorm for the night, apparently someone was having a sleepover, and after much hype, Lily was thrown out. Lily had decided against sleeping in the common room. Too many people would see her and ask questions. She opened to portrait to see James potter and Sirus Black, two of the famous Marauders. They were both extremely popular and known for having a different girlfriend every week. 

The boys looked up to the opening to the common room. Standing there was a short girl who's blinking green eyes looked at them with curiosity. She quickly recovered and ran out of the way. She hid quickly so she wouldn't have to talk to them. 

"Who was that?" James asked his friend. 

"Dunno, they looked awfully like a ghost, except with red hair and green eyes. Can ghosts have red hair?" Sirus wondered.

"Dunno, maybe it was a ghost. Well, whoever or whatever that was, it let us in," James stated firmly. He and Sirus climbed the stairs to their dorm. 

Lily let out a breath as they passed. She gathered her stuff and went out the door. No need to stay. If those boys saw her again, they might know who she was and ask her what she was doing up. That was the last thing she wanted, pity from the womanizers. Lily stole into the library and into her secret room, now she could get some sleep.

A few weeks passed without notice, Lily continued to work on copying down the book and James and Sirus continued to ask everyone who had the book. 

It was the last week before the book was due. Lily was almost done copying it cover to cover. She would have used a spell, but there wasn't one she could use on a book from the restricted section without alerting the whole school what she was doing. 

Lily was just walking to class, staying behind the crowd so no one would see her when she heard, "Hi mudblood." She felt herself being turned around. She was a group of Slytherins all pointing their wands at her. 

"First thing, a stunning spell," the leader commanded his group. "One, two, three, _Stupefy_!" Lily fell to the ground and dropped her books. "Ok now let's levitate her, One two three, _Wingardum Levisoa_! (sp)" Lily felt herself be lifted from the ground. They apparently weren't good at controlling the spell because she hit her head on the wall and blacked out. 

James was late and he knew it. In fact, the bell was about to ring for the next class, but if he didn't give in this homework, then the teacher would take lots of points off his grade. He needed to be Head Boy in two years, there was no way he could lose this. He was nearing the classroom, when he heard screams and shouts coming from downstairs. He had to get to class, but what was going on down there? James' curiosity got the better of him and he went to check out what was going on. 

After going down a flight of stairs to the dungeon, he saw what was going on. A group of Slytherins had a girl in the air. They were shouting insults and releasing curses at her. 

"Twenty points from Slytherin each," James shouted over the noise. He was a prefect this year, so he had the power to take away points. "Now clear out all of you before I increase that number!" The Slytherins backed off, he had taken over one hundred fifty points from them and they could not lose more. 

James ran over to the girl. She had bruises all over her body and a real nasty cut on her head, but what surprised James most, was that the girl was wearing Griffindor colors and had red hair. Could it be the girl from that night? he wondered. Blood was trailing down her face. He had to get her to the Hospital Wing. 

James conjured up a stretcher and lifted the girl onto it. No, he decided, this girl couldn't be the one he had seen, her hair was much more auburn in color than the girl's had been. He put her bag onto the stretcher. He was about to move, when he realized a book had fallen out. It was **A Guide to Becoming Animagmus. **So this girl had had the book all along! Along with the book, notes had fallen out of her bag. He looked at them, this girl had copied the books importance onto paper. Since he had the book, he would try what he and Sirus were going to do if they had found the book at the library.   
"_Duplicitous_!" he yelled. The book opened and started screaming. James shut the book before anyone heard. He opened the book again. It screamed. He shut the book. So there was a spell on the book, but there might not be one on the notes. "_Duplicitous_!" he said again. Nothing happened. 

"Give me my wand," wailed a voice from the stretcher. "Only I can duplicate it. _Duplicitous!"_ This time it worked, on the left of the original notes, there was another set exactly the same. 

James turned back to thank the girl, but she was out. The spell had taken all her strength and she probably wouldn't remember this. Just as well, James thought. He picked up the second set of notes, put hers and the book back in her bag, and set off toward the Hospital Wing.

Lily woke up in a strange place. She had had a strange dream. She had seen herself being attacked, rescued and help someone. Not like that would happen. To top it all off, she had seen herself in the dream, it hadn't been as if she was experiencing it, it was like she had been an observer of the events. Where was she!

"Hello my dear," Madame Pomfrey said cheerfully. "You are recovering quickly. I will send out a notice that your friends can drop by. Who are your friends dear?" 

"I don't have any," Lily muttered.

"Of course you do, who would have left you the flowers then?" Madame Pomfrey turned around and headed to her office. 

Lily looked at the flowers. They were lilies, her favorite. There was a card. Lily got up and looked at it. it read,

Dear Redheaded girl,

Though I don't know your name, I want to say, you are more beautiful right now then these flowers are. Hope you recover soon!

There was no signature here, Lily wondered who had left these beautiful flowers. When Madame Pomfrey came back over, she asked whom they were from.

"Well, a boy delivered them, I forgot who. Isn't there a name on the card?"

"No," Lily muttered.

"Anyway, you are free to go if you're feeling better.


	3. The Surprise Meeting and the Bet

Chapter 3 The Surprise Meeting and the Bet

Years had passed since Lily had been attacked. Lily was now going into seventh year. She had been promoted a year, become the head of the class, and became an Animagmus in her free time. Most people only take on one shape when they become one Animagmus form, Lily took on two. Lily chose a doe and a Eurasia owl as her animals of choice, for reasons that they were both quiet and fast. James, Sirus and their friend Peter Pettigrew also became animagmus so they could keep Remus Company while he was in werewolf form. 

(A/N do I really have to explain all of this? If you have read the books, which you probably did because you are reading this, you already know about Remus being a werewolf and what animals James, Sirus and Peter turn into. I also need to mention I am another person who does not like Peter. He pisses me off, so I'm mentioning him as little as possible. If you like Peter, go write your own fanfic story about him! And if anyone notices, I'm not using English phrases cause I'm not quite sure how they are used, and I only know a couple, so if anyone has any strange phrases they know and want me to use, please tell me. I'm a stupid American, ok?) 

"Lily! We're leaving in an hour! You had better be ready by then!" Lily's mom called. 

"Ok Mum!" Lily called back and continued packing. It was not as if Lily had not thought to pack before. She had been packing for a week, but then two days ago, she had received a letter that she was going to be Head Girl. Her parents had insisted taking her down to Diagon Ally and buying her new robes, a cat (she already had a owl), new quills, new books and the works. 

In addition to all new school supplies, she also was unwillingly treated to a make over by her mum. Her hair had been straightened her nails painted, and makeup. Lily hated makeup. Her philosophy was that if anyone was shallow enough to judge her on her looks, they might as well judge her on what she really looked like and not some fake version. (A/N My philosophy on makeup is the same. Weird huh?) 

Lily finished packing her bags. Half an hour till they left, she told herself. Truth was, she really didn't want to go. She did want to get away from Petunia, but at school, she was nobody. She had no friends, she sat by herself at meal times, and she spent all her time reading. She loved the classes. The classes were fun, but they didn't really make up for enduring insulting comments about her looks or about being a freak or a nerd. 

Oh well, who needs friends? Lily thought. This thought had been the common theme of her thoughts for the past seven years. She hadn't said a word to any student out of class since second year. She just had to get out of the school so could go away and never have to talk to people again. She would go live in some remote place and save the world. Maybe she would be a doctor, she really didn't know. Maybe a librarian at the Universal Wizarding Library. She could be a scholar and discover new charms and ways to make transfiguration easier. Those were her favorite subjects, charms and transfiguration. (A/N I don't like the idea of Lily not being good at these subjects, I'll make her horrible at astronomy or something) 

"Come on Lily, we have to get going!" Lily's mum yelled up the stairs. Lily took one more look at her bag and closed it.

"You're a freak you know," Petunia stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Even in that world of freaks, you're a freak. You don't have any friends; all you do is read. Even with the new makeover and being head girl won't help you. You'll never stop being a freak!" With that, Petunia walked out of the room. The two sisters were alike in many ways. They were about the same height, same build, same pale skin, but Lily's facial features were softer and less harsh than Petunia's were. Like she was made to stand on the side and not be in the center of attention, which is how Lily liked it. 

Lily made her way downstairs and she and her parents drove off to the station. She got across the border with no problem. Lily was struggling with her trunk; there hadn't been any trolleys free. Some boys ran past her making her lose her balance and drop her suitcase. It opened. 

Lily sighed, it had taken her a while to make all her books fit in there. She picked u what had fallen out and fixed her bag. She braced herself for the weight as she bent over to pick it up. 

"Let me help you," a boy said as he picked up one end of the trunk.

"No thank you I have it," she said. Lily took the other end of the case not looking at the boy. She brought it over to where they were storing the trunks.

"Sorry, I was trying to help."

"I don't need any help."

"Whatever you say. I don't believe I've seen you around, what year are you in?" Lily finally turned to face the boy and gasped in surprise. It was James Potter. She had made a point to avoid him since that night in fourth year.

"I'm in seventh year," she replied and began to board the train.

"Hey, aren't you the girl those Slytherins were picking on in fifth year?"

"I was in fourth year when that happened, you must be thinking of someone else."

"You sure? The girl who I found was red haired, I'm sure it was two years ago."

"I was moved up a grade after that year. So you're the one who saved me? I never got to thank you. Thanks, but it probably would have been better if you had let them continue," Lily muttered. 

"Why is that?"

"You would have saved a lot of people a lot of pain."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Fine." James disappeared to go find someone. Lily took the first empty compartment she could find. She plopped down and took out a new book. 

"Hey! What is that girl doing in our compartment?" a male voice whined. 

"I don't know Wormtail, why don't you ask?" another boy said. Lily looked up to see two boys. The first was short; he had watery blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was also extremely fat. The other boy was average height, had intelligent hazel eyes and sandy blond hair. 

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin," the taller boy said. "and this is Peter Pettigrew."

"What are you doing in our compartment?" Peter sneered.

"Wormtail! Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" A new voice asked. It was Sirus Black, who had gotten even taller. His long black hair was pulled black into a ponytail.

"Yes Wormtail, I'm ashamed of you, and who is this lady?" the familiar voice of James Potter asked. 

"I'm not moving," Lily muttered. 

"And why not?" Peter inquired.

"I was here first."

"But his is our compartment!" Peter exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll move."

"Wait a minute, we never said you had to leave, that was Peter being rude, what's your name? I haven't seen you around," Remus said kindly. 

"I'm Lily Evans and I'm just leaving."

"You don't have to leave, apologize Peter," Remus demanded.

"Sooooooorry," Peter muttered. It was clear he was not in the least sorry. 

"Moony, if the lady wants to leave, let her leave, we don't want to get in her way," James sneered.

"I'm leaving ok? So stop worrying about it." Lily picked up her books.

"Now James, you never make a lady leave, it isn't proper, if anyone is to leave, it should be us," Sirus scolded James.

Lily turned back to her book. If they were going to keep arguing, she should probably just keep reading. 

"What are you reading?" James asked.

"Why do you care?" (Don't you hate it when people do that?) 

"Just curious."

"Well, leave me alone and let me read." At that, Lily turned back to her book. James looked a little put out. 

The rest of the trip was quiet. This was unusual for the Marauders, but they didn't want to disturb her. There were rumors that she would turn the person who annoyed her into a toad and they didn't want to risk it. 

They arrived at Hogwarts without much ceremony. The Great Hall (can't remember weather it is Great or Grand) was decorated like it normally was at the first feast. The students took their places at their proper tables. Dumbledor stood up and silenced the crowd.

"Quiet! Now I have a few announcements before we bring in the first years. All the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl have all received their letters, but the rest of you don't know who they are, so when your name is called, please stand up. The job of the prefects this year is to keep order and plan special events, as is the job of the Heads. (Please excuse all my weird names) Kristen Wong, Ling He, Raidon Chester, and Peter Otto are our Ravenclaw prefects. Kevin Gregory, Daniel Lockwod, Nicole Smith, and Fiona Foster are our Griffindor prefects. Olive Horby, Harry Lamok, Jessica Ryan, and Ben Weatherby are our Hufflepuff prefects. Hallie Kether, Jane Demire, Chris Kular, and Kyle Sho are our Slytherin prefects. Let's give them a hand. Our Head Boy is James Potter of Griffindor!"

A large applause was raised when James' noise was announced. 

"And our Head Girl is Lily Evans!" At this all the students turned to each other and asked who she was. Only those who sat next to her in classes knew who she was. They told everyone that she was the ice queen. She never talked unless necessary, you never disturbed her studying unless you wanted to be a toad, and she was always quick to take away house points if she thought there was any disruption. She had even been rude to James Potter! This was unforgivable. After hearing all of this from various people slightly altered each time, the students quickly and unanimously decided to avoid her. (You know, if you tell one person and ask them to keep it a secret, it goes around really quickly? that's kind of happened to the marauders. I just realized I didn't introduce them as the Marauders, sorry. You know who they are.) 

Lily stood up and the hall went silent. She should have known better than to be meant to the Marauders, Lily told herself. Now no one will talk to me all year. I guess it's for the best. Lily sat down and the clamor and clanking of plates started again. 

"Bring in the first years!" Dumbledor commanded. The Sorting was about to begin. Sorting is how they were divided into their houses. Lily didn't know how she got into Griffindor. She wasn't brave at all! "There are many types of brave," the hat had told her sternly when she put it on her head. 

The Sorting was as usual and then there was a feast. Then her job began. Prefects took care of the younger grades, but it was her and James' job to get all the rest of them into the dormitories and making sure they went to sleep. 

"Quite a lively group," James commented. Lily looked up at him from her usual spot. 

"I have to agree with you there," Lily replied looking at the food fight going on at the other end of the table. "I suppose we have to break it up."

"Why? Let them have their fun."

"We have classes and so do they. I will not be responsible if they fall asleep in class because I let this continue. Lily got up and did a magnifying spell that would make her voice sound louder. 

"Evans!!!!!!!!!" James yelled exasperated.

"Excuse me!" Lily shouted. The students covered their ears. "Thank you, now please stop this so we can show you the dormitories," glared daggers at the Griffindor who all looked at their feet. Lily did a cleaning spell that got rid of ALL the food. "Now, everyone follow me and Potter so that no one gets lost." Lily undid the spell and her voice became its usual volume. The students looked at her, then at each other and shrugged. They followed her and James out of the hall and toward the dorms. 

"The password is _Cotton Candy_" James told them. They all went inside. Once they were all inside, Lily went to go find the Heads' dorms.

Dumbledor had told her that her new dorm was behind the portrait of a mermaid on the fourth floor. She found it easily enough, she had passed it everyday going to astronomy for years. _Pine Fresh_ was the password. The portrait opened to reveal James, Sirus, Remus and Peter. They were all bent over a piece of paper. 

"Ok so we set it up here," Sirus was saying.

"Excuse me, this is the Heads' dorms, not a secret headquarters," Lily said pushing passed them. She opened the door marked Lily. What she saw astounded her. Her room was littered with trunks and trunks full of dungbombs, Wet-start fire works, and she didn't want to know what else. "Potter, what is the meaning of this?" 

"Of what?" James looked inside the room. "Sirus! I told you to put them in the closet!" 

"Lily doesn't mind, do you Lily," Sirus cooed blinking his eyelashes. 

"Get the stuff out of my room," demanded Lily. With that, she did a levitating charm and levitated all the trunks out of her room and into James'.

"How did she do that?" Peter asked. They were all looking at her with open mouths. No one could do a levitating charm that powerful for that long. 

"Good night," Lily told them and closed the door behind her.

"Shit that girl is good," Remus said, summing up the thoughts of the group. 

"Yeah Miss Ice Queen there should be good, she doesn't have any friends as I hear it," James snarled. He was mad for having all the trunks now in his room. There was no way even with all of the Marauders doing the charm that they would be strong enough to move all of them at once over to the closet.

"Now James, maybe she's just shy," Remus argued. Thoughtful Remus as always, thought James.

"That girl shy?" Sirus asked, astounded at the thought. "That girl doesn't want friends. She's already aiming to be a doctor at St. Mango's. (I think that's the wizard hospital for the mentally impaired. If I'm wrong, don't hurt me.) Good for the job to. Should go there herself to be treated. All she wants is to be left alone; she doesn't want any help and refuses to help anyone. I heard a story once that a kid got stuck in the air and Evans didn't help get him down so he had to stay up there over night."

"You know those are just stories Sirus. Do you believe all of the Hogwarts gossip now? According to the gossip, you are the father of three children, two boys and a girl, and James' cousin is married to one of the Weird Sisters. Do you think that's true?" Remus asked.

"Well, maybe not all of that gossip around here is true, but that probably is. That girl is so cold." Sirus shivers.

"New topic," Peter said, "how many girls are you aiming for this year?"

"I'll be hard to beat last year's record of dating forty girls in one year, but I think I can manage," Sirus commented.

"Nah, I don't want to do that this year. I want a challenge, all of those girls were too easy to get a date with," James bragged. "I guess there isn't a girl in Hogwarts who can refuse the Potter charm." 

"Think again me amigo, there is a girl not a few yards away who would never fall for you," Remus informed him.

"You mean Lily, I could probably get her."

"You wanna make a bet on that?" Sirus asked him.

"Fine, ten gallons that I can go on a date with her."

"No, no, no my friend, you must date her for a month, or get her to tell you she loves you and the stakes are a hundred gallons. We have a deal?" Sirus stuck out his hand. There was no way James would turn down a bet.

"James, don't mess with the poor girl's feelings," Remus scolded James.

"That 'poor girl' doesn't have feelings. Have you ever seen her cry or laugh or even sneeze for that matter? She's a rock; you'll never be able to get her to love you. She can't love," Peter put in.

"Peter, that was the most deep thing you have ever said," Sirus appalled Peter.

"It was, but it was also very mean. Did you ever see Lily before today?" Remus asked. Sirus and Peter squirmed in their seats.

"I have," James put in. "I saved her in fifth year. Didn't even say thank you. Just went on and on about how it would have been better off if I hadn't and she'd died because she was pretty badly beat. I swear, that girl is mental. Evans!" James had heard a noise. It was Lily standing by the door of her room. "How much did you hear?" 

"All I needed to, thank you for the observation that I'm mental, I don't think I could get through they day if James Potter hadn't devoted a minute of his to tell his friends that I am mental," Lily said coldly and walked back into her room.

"Well, it's late, we should be getting back to Griffindor," Remus said. He left and Peter and Sirus followed him out.


	4. I'm Honored

A/N School's been sucky and I've been feeling down a lot recently. So I haven't had a chance to update. I know this chapter is short, but I feel guilty for not updating the whole week. I hope people read this. Anyway, thanks everyone for putting up with the insanity. I guess I'm putting into Lily a little bit of the frustration that I'm feeling right now, I just don't know if it's working. As someone once said, "I don' suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." 

Chapter 4. I'm Honored

Lily slammed the door behind her. Those stupid prats! Thought she was nothing. Thought she was scary, thought she was a freak, thought she was weird, strange and now it was confirmed that they thought she was mental. I already knew all that, Lily thought, I didn't need a second opinion. Lily slumped onto her bed. She had been about to go to her special room when she had walked in on them. She hadn't heard much of their conversation, but it was pretty obvious they were talking about her. 

She couldn't stay here. She couldn't sleep in a room next to James Potter's, next to the most popular boy in school. She would probably get a prankfest for being cold to them. Yes and their fan clubs would think her a mental case for being rude to them and would have loved to be in her place.

Lily packed up her stuff. She would stay the night in her study. She was packing up her stuff when she heard a knock. She wiped her eyes and went to see whom it was. It was James.

"Look Lily, I'm really sorry about that back there. We didn't mean what we were saying. We were just joking," James told her. There was no way he was going to lose this bet. He was going to win her over one way or another.

"Shove it Potter, I don't anything to do with you," Lily spat. Lily was astonished with herself, she usually wasn't mean.

"What I was trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"I can usually tell when someone is lying, Potter, and that statement is most definitely not true."

"I'm serious!" James wasn't really. He didn't think a little comment like thinking her mental would effect stone cold Lily like this.

"I thought your friend was Sirius (thanks everyone for telling how to spell his name)." Lily turned back to the bed and took her bag. She was leaving.

"Going somewhere? After hours? Evans, that's breaking the rules," James said as he shook a finger at her. 

"No shit Sherlock, I'm leaving now, so move." Lily walked out of the door. James watched Lily walk out the door. This girl wasn't stupid. He hadn't expected her to be, but most girls flipped when James Potter apologized to them. This one was different.

"Evans wait up!" James called running after Lily. "And if you don't mind, my friends call me James, not Potter."

"I don't mind Potter." Lily stared straight ahead and shifted her grip on her bag. 

"I meant you should call me James."

"Does this mean I am one of your friends?" Lily asked, wide eyed with surprise. 

"Yes it does," James said, laughing inside at her reaction. 

"Should I be honored? I am James potter's friend. You hear that everyone? I am James Potter's friend; I should have a parade. This is such a big honor." Lily put down her bag and assumed the stance Hollywood stars go into when they want to thank all the "little people". "I want to thank my parents, for encouraging me. I wouldn't have become James' friend without them, and of course all the people I stepped on to make it this far." Lily picked up her bag again and continued moving. James stood there star struck. How dare she! Friendship with him was something to be valued! No one turned it down lightly and no one made fun of him for it. 

"What's your problem Evans?" James asked. 

"What's my problem? What's my problem? What's your problem? First you save me, then you insult me and now your trying to be my friend. Where did that come from? Why are you trying to be friends with me all of a sudden? Why do you act like I should be honored that you talk to me? Why do I get the feeling like you can't be trusted? And why are you following me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Ok, you're mad at me cause I saved you, and I just want to be your friend. You look like you need one. What's wrong with that?"

"Listen I don't need your pity. The truth is everyone would have been happier if you hadn't saved me, ok you got that? You shouldn't have helped me. Everyone would have been better off," Lily turned away and moved to the library door. She entered silently like a mouse. Maybe she would work on turning into one next. She hadn't expected James to follow her.

"Why are we in the library?"

"I'm here for a reason, I don't know why you're here."

"I followed you, I wanted to find out why you resent me saving you so much. So why is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Now leave before madam Pomfrey comes," Lily whispered. She rounded the corner. James stood there for a few minuets. When he went after her, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 aka I'm too lazy to come up wi...

Sometimes, that girl just bugs me, James thought as he sat down to breakfast the next day. In fact, that girl almost always bugs me. 

"So James me boy, what is the next big prank?" Sirius asked. James was pondering the answer when a silence errupted over the hall. James turned tot see why everyone was so quiet. It was Evans coming in. Before yesterday, no one had known her name was Lily, in fact, the whole school had gotten so used to her being "Evans" the tales and rumors were not evern connected with her face anymore. James watched Lily sit down at the far end of the table. All alone. This wasn't right, Evans was friends with......... James didn't know who Evans was friends with. In fact, he had never associated this girl with the horror tales of Evans he had heard. Strange, how a person could be so surrounded in legend that no one would recognize them.

"James," Sirius said to his friend, "James, JAMES!" 

"What?"

"Who should we prank next? I'm getting tired of doing the Slytherins, we should give them a break. 

"Whatever Sirius, I have to go." James left the table. Sirius shrugged and turned to Remus.

"I think we should prank Evans," Sirius told Remus.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, she is a fellow Griffindor. You don't want to make it even harder for James to win her over do you?" Remus said. Sirius eyed glemed. "Sirius! Forget the bet, its stupid! You and James were prats for making it! Really the poor girl, what did she ever do to you? And don't count last night, you know we weren't supposed to be in the Heads' common room even if we had an invite! If your going to go through with this stupid bet, let James work alone, don't hinder it. Don't mess with Lily anymore than you have already."

"That isn't Lily, her name is Evans."

"Her first name is Lily."

"She has a first name?" Peter asked, wide eyed with surprise. Both Remus and Sirius hit Peter on the head. "Sorry."

"Remus, that girl doesn't like being called by her first name, why do you think everyone forgot it?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James walked over to where Lily was sitting. She was sitting by herself, at least a meter away from the nearest person. Her long red hair which had been in a pony tail yesterday was now pulled into a tight bun. She was bent over her breakfast, she looked like she was trying to disappear into it. Her face was down staring at the cereal in her bowl. Her school books were sprawled on the ground around the end of the table. She looked up at the happy students around and sighed. and opened a book she had been reading. 

This was not the Evans rumors spoke about. Maybe this was Lily, the one behind the Evans persona everyone talked about. (James can be mean at times, but I never said he was stupid or really really shallow. He just has his moments.) He sat down next to her. Lily didn't even look up from the book. James watched her for a few minuetes.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked, not even looking up from her book. 

"Well Evans, the name is james, and i wanted to ask you out."

"What makes you think I want to go out with you?" To anyone looking on, it looked like James was talking to himself and Lily was just reading. 

"I don't know, all I know is I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me." This got Lily's attention.

"You're asking me out, and you are calling me Evans. Potter, I don't who put you up to this, but forget it, I'm not falling for it. Haha funny joke, let's all make fun of Lily. James Potter is going to take her out and then break her heart. Then the whole school is going to laugh bacause Evans doesn't have any feelings. Just leave me alone James," Lily put a heavy accent on James. 

"Evans!"

"Just leave me alone." Lily packed up all her books. She ran to her study, but she didn't feeling like burying herself in a book right now. She just wanted to get away.


	6. I'm like a Bird

Lily ran outside. Who cared about classes? She would tell the teacher she had been feeling sick and had to stay in bed. Yes, it had been something she had eaten at breakfast, Lily decided upon her excuse as she went out to the Quddich pitch. Lily loved to fly. On her first lesson, she had been the star flyer. Madame Hooch had wanted her to try out for the team, but she had refused. Lily didn't like to be in the limelight. I'm going to go away, Lily thought. Lily pulled her hair out of the bun and looked at the sky.

Lily transformed into an owl. She made a very pretty owl, but also a very deadly one. Her silent wings beat against the air as she took flight. Thankfully, living in a place where so many owls were used would help her being seen in daylight. She rose and soared. Flying the most wonderful sensation. The winds beneath her wings help her up and carried her to great heights. 

If Lily had take pleasure from nothing else, it would have been flying. She flew to the nearest tower and landed. She transformed back into a human when she was sure she wouldn't fall. Lily just sat down and watched the world. It was so beautiful from up here. It was so peaceful. Nothing seemed to matter, the fact that she had friends, the fact that James Potter wouldn't get off her back and the fact that he had saved her. None of that mattered up here. 

James was wondering what had happened to Evans. He didn't know why he kept calling her that; maybe it was because, if he called Lily, he would feel like he was violating some kind of secret code. The code that said Evans was a monster to be feared. She didn't have a first name, and certainly not one such as Lily. James glanced out the window. There was an owl taking flight. Strange, there was no one there who told the owl to take off, and the owlry wasn't in this part of the castle. It must have gotten lose and was going for a joy fly. 

Always one for a challenge, James grabbed his broom the closet. It was a Nimbus 1977, the fastest model yet. James mounted and took off after the bird. It went over a tower and out of sight. James sped off after it. James loved flying. It was so perfect; there were no rules up here. He reached the tower in a few seconds. He couldn't comprehend what he saw. 

There was Evans, just standing there, looking over the lake. There was no broom in sight. How had she gotten up here? James pondered.

"You make a habit of disturbing me," Lily stated. It hadn't been a question. She hadn't even turned around to look and see who it was. 

"How did you know I was here?" James asked. His Nimbus didn't make much noise. And certainly not enough to be heard up here in the wind. 

"I just know." This was yet another Lily. She didn't seem mad, she didn't seem shy, just calm and what was this, happy? "Beautiful day right? I suppose that is why you are up here too. Couldn't stand being in there. It's beautiful up here."

"How did you get up here?" James asked.

"I flew," Lily stated. She smiled. "Flying, the most perfect sensation ever felt. Like nothing matters, like the world could end tomorrow and you wouldn't care. Like there is no end and everything is as it should be. Is that why you love to fly? Do you love to feel free?" Lily asked turning to him. 

"I never thought about it that way."

"You never took time to." Lily smiled. James gaped. He had never seen her smile before. Her black school robes were blowing with the wind. Her perfect bun was out. Her long hair was wiping around her face. It was really a pretty picture. She looked like she was about to take off and ascend into the heavens. 

"Why are you up here Evans, it's dangerous to fly by yourself," James said. Lily turned around to face the lake again.

"My name never has been and never will be Evans. My name is Lily!" she told the world in front of her. She held up her arms over her head. "Lily," the wind seemed to echo.

"Lily, pretty name. How come no one ever uses it?"

"Don't ask me, ask THEM." Lily put her arms down and continued to stare at the lake. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"How will you get down?" James asked. His broom could support two, but he still wanted to know how she got up here in the first place, and where was that stupid owl? "Where did that owl go?"

"What owl?"

"The one I followed up here." 

"Oh," Lily said. She needed to come up with something quick. "That was my owl. I was up here and I wanted to see if it would come to me. Then I gave it a letter. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Do you want a ride down?" The only other way down would be to climb down a story on the wall of the tower and then slip into the window. 

"No thanks, I enjoy the challenge of getting down," Lily told him. James shrugged.

"Have it your way." James sped to the ground. When he had landed, he looked up to see an owl soaring over the buildings. Something strange was going on. Lily had had those notes on how to become an Animagnus. It took a smart person to become an Animagnus, James thought. Wait a minute, she is smart. But Lily wouldn't break the rules, or would she? How well do I really now Lily? James scratched his head. Lily was a puzzle for a smarter head than his was.


	7. An upcoming ball

Chapter 7.

The owl soared over the roof of the castle. It dipped and dropped and even did a few loop-de-loops before landing on the edge of a balcony. 

Lily transformed back into her normal self. As much as she loved flying, she was always kind of scared of her owl self. Not that owls are bad, but when Lily was an owl, she put caution to the wind. She was no longer Lily, she was simply a creature of the wind. It was a freeing feeling, but not always a good one. 

Lily thought back to her conversation with James Potter. He was going to think of her as an even bigger freak. When did I start caring what Potter thought? Lily asked herself. I have spent years staying out of everyone's way and not bothering anyone and it still gets me a bad rep. Lily made her way downstairs. She was going back to her dorm. 

Lily approached the portrait for the head's dorm. (I forgot what it was) She heard voices. 

"I don't know Sirius, I think she's deeper than we think. She might even be an animagmus," a male voice said. 

"If you want to back out you can," another voice said.

"No way," the first one said. The voice subsided. Lily waited a minute before going into the portrait. She made her way to her soft, warm bed.

The next week went by without anything-extraordinary happening. Lily had discovered that the Marauders 

used the Heads' common room as a head quarters and moved all her stuff to her study in the library. It was 

probably better that she wasn't in their way, Lily reasoned. They probably didn't even notice that she no 

longer went into the Heads' dorm. 

In this reasoning Lily thought wrong. While none of the other Marauders noticed Lily's

disappearance, James had. He missed seeing her and he missed her yelling at the Marauders to let her sleep. 

Where is she? James wondered. If hadn't seen her buried under a book during Charms class, he would have 

thought she had disappeared.

Maybe she's embarrassed about on the rooftop, James thought. She was acting a little strange. 

Well, we have a prefect meeting tonight, maybe I can ask her out then and get on with this bet. 

(A/N My comp has decided that it doesn't like me, I will try to fix this.)

James went to the most logical place that he would find Lily, in the library. He found her there 

carrying a stack of books in her arms. He picked out names like _Great Expectations_, _Hamlet_, _Iliad_, and _The _

Odyssey on the side of the books. James picked up his courage and went up to Lily. 

"Hi Lily!" he greeted her. 

"Do you want something or this another make fun of Evans session?" Lily asked. She shifted the 

books in her arms, they were heavy.

"I would never, and why would you call it a make fun of Evans session instead of Lily session?" 

James asked.

"To the world that's who I am, Evans. Now if there is nothing else, I have to go," Lily said as she 

started to walk off.

"Lily, it's not all." James ran to catch up with her. 

"Then say what you have to say and leave me alone."

"I was told to tell you there is a prefect meeting tonight."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"There's a notice in the common rooms including ours. You haven't been there for a while. Where 

have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"Just leave me alone, Potter, I don't need your pity." Lily walked off between the bookcases. James stood there for a minute shocked. He realized she had left and went off in the direction she 

had left in. 

James searched the whole library but didn't find her. Where did she keep disappearing off to? he 

wondered.

Lily let out a sigh of relief, it wouldn't do to have James find out her secret room, then he would be 

able to torture her all the more. What was up with him lately? It's like he wouldn't leave her alone. Even in

her own head.

(A/N Major case of writers' block. I really cannot think and if stuff is not making sense, don't blame me.) 

That night James was almost late for the meeting. This was not usual, James was known for being 

able to slip into his seat right before the meeting was called to order. James took his place next to 

Lily. She didn't even look up when he sat down. 

"Order!" Dumbledor called. The chattering of the prefects quieted. "Now, it has come to my 

attention that the students here are in low spirits. As everyone knows, a sad student is not one who does well 

and so as the prefects and Heads' of this school, it is your job to cheer them up. I leave this meeting up to 

our Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledor left the room. Lily looked up at James who shrugged and stood up. 

Lily followed suit. 

"My good prefects of Hogwarts, I propose we do something in the spirit of Halloween." James suggested.

"Yes, but what?" one of the Hufflepuff prefects asked.

"A costume ball maybe," Lily said, half in a trance.

"Bloody brilliant," exclaimed James.

"How bout we make it the opposite of a Saddie Hawkins dance, the boys have to ask the girls. (I 

have never heard of this being done, where the boys and only the boys ask.)" a Ravenclaw prefect by the 

name of Ryan Chang suggested.

"Smashing idea!" Amos Diggory shouted.

"We can buy costumes at that new shop in Hogsmeade," a Slytherin prefect by the name of 

Narcssia squealed. This remark was quickly drowned out by the some of the other female prefects. The 

boys and Lily shook their heads at this outburst over clothes. (A/N I still don't get what the deal is over 

clothes. According to some of my classmates, clothes are the best things in the world.) 

"So it is agreed, we will have a costume ball, the boys will ask the girls and there will be a 

Hogsmeade weekend next week," James announced. "And I should only think it fair if the ball is fifth year 

and up. The younger kids can have an informal party of their own." Everyone nodded their heads, they 

didn't want to be dancing when little kids were running under foot. 

"Meeting adjourned then," Lily called out to the crowd. She wrote down what they were proposing to show to Dumbledor and packed up her stuff.

"Do you want to go with me?" James asked.

"Go where?" 

"To the ball of course."

"No," Lily replied and made her way to the door.

"No? That's all you're going to say? No? You're not even going to tell me why? You owe me that," James asked. Most girls would throw themselves at their feet if he asked them to go to a ball or on a Hogsmeade trip with him.

"I do not owe you anything, Potter."

"Yes you do, you owe me your life."

"You should have let me die!" Lily screamed and ran off. James followed at her tail, he wasn't 

losing her this time. She was going to tell him what was wrong, then he was going to ask her out and win 

this bet. Lily was already in the library before she realized James was following her. She dodged in and out 

of the bookcases trying to lose him. 

Though James was an excellent Quiddich player, he was very careful or as neat and quick at 

turning around corners as Lily was. He tripped and knocked a book off the shelf. It fell open. Right before 

he heard the awful scream, James realized he was in the restricted section.

"Damn you!" Lily cursed. People would be here in moments to find out why the book was 

screaming. It was after hours too because of the meeting. They were going to be in so much trouble 

if found wandering the halls. Lily made a snap decision and pulled James up. With a strength she 

didn't know she had, she pulled him toward the shelf that was the door to her room. She pulled on 

the correct book and shoved James inside the open door. 


	8. In which Changes take place aka, the tra...

Chapter 8. IN WHICH MANY CHANGES TAKE PLACE 

Lily shoved James inside the room. She couldn't believe she was allowing him into her room, her haven. It had to b done, Lily told herself. If either of them were caught out of their dorm at night, a ruckus would happen and draw to attention to the fact that she didn't sleep in the Heads' dorm. Lily shut the door behind her. (A/N this is where I stop writing like everyone else. This is the last stop of sanity. We will rejoin the train at a later date, but for now, we're off. Just so you know) 

James stared at the room he had just entered. It was a grand room. It was nearly the size of the Griffindor common room, and it's ceiling was made of stars. The ceiling was painted to match the constellations in the sky. There was a large couch wit had blankets on it in the corner next to a window. There was a large desk. The thing that caught James' eye was the rows upon rows of bookcases along the walls. 

"What is this place?" he asked, the awe showed in his voice. 

"It's a room I found. You wanted to know where I've been? I've been here," she said gesturing to the room. 

"Why do you live here instead of in the Heads' dorm?" 

"I think we both know the answer," lily replied. "Since I'm forced to show you my room, I might as well be a good host and offer you hot chocolate and cookies." Lily picked up a tray that was sitting on the desk. 

"How?" James asked.

"The house-elves. I saw their working conditions and since they refused to be helped, I leave them little things like socks. It doesn't free them because I am not their master, but they do love socks. I once left them a shirt and they didn't come back till the next year."

"Thanks," James muttered as he accepted a cookie and a steaming mug of hot coca. (I was thinking of locking them in a closet, but I'm not that mean, I think. I might be. Maybe I might later, you never know.) 

Lily picked up a book from her shelf. It was Mists of Avalon. She had recently borrowed it from the library and she was rereading it.

James stared at the book Lily picked up. It was really thick. How could she stand to read that? He should ask her about that. That's what a friend would do and he would need to be her friend to win her trust. 

"I'm reading it for the third time I that's what you were going to ask. I like to read and I get my homework done quickly so I can read."

"What? I didn't say anything," James stuttered. 

"No you didn't, but that's what they all ask, so I relieved you of the task of asking. I would suggest that you take a book from the shelves to read, but you're not going to want to, so I won't ask. We'll be in here for the long haul, so I suggest you get comfortable. Last time I knocked over a book from the restricted section it took them hours to clear out. They were hoping whoever knocked over the book would be stupid enough to come back. There is nothing in here that would interest one such as yourself, so deal."

"There is something in here that interests me. You, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me," James asked. He wanted to go with someone a little more good-looking, but if he was gonna have to date her, he might as well get it over with.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" 

"Will you let me read if I say yes?" 

"Yes."

"Fine then" Lily muttered. "I will go with you, now let me be." James smiled to himself. This was going to work out well. He would go to the dance with her, go out with her for a month because Sirius wouldn't let him off for any less time, and then dump her and be on to someone better by the holidays. 

"So what are you going to go to the ball as?" James asked trying to make conversation.

"I thought you would leave me alone."

"Just tell me."

"I haven't thought of it. I wasn't planning to go." That last comment left James' mouth hanging open. Most girls thought of these things as soon as they could.

"So now that you are going, what are you going as."

"A piece of Sushi, now leave me alone Potter."

"You can't be serious."

"I thought your friend was."

"Ha, Ha, that joke is getting realy old."

"But I've never said it before." Lily did have a point there James had to admit. James saw her smile as she went back to her book. 

"Do you always read?"

"Yes, I thought you said you were going to leave me alone."

"I wasn't serious."

"I thought we established that your friend was Sirius." James shook his head. He caught another smile from Lily.

"So how come you don't hang out with anyone?" James asked, not just for conversation but because he was truly curious.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Lily said. Lily turned back to the book. 

"Fine!" James yelled. 

The next few hours were spent in silence. Lily kept right on reading, but James spent his time studying Lily. He couldn't come to a conclusion about her. He could fit most people into nice little boxes, Sirius was a practical joker, Remus was studious, Peter was quiet, but lily didn't fit into any category. She kept surprising him with something new. He was going to have to figure her out if he was going to win the bet.

The approaching Halloween ball was the topic of many conversations in the halls. The girls and secretly the boys were very excited about the upcoming ball and especially about what to wear. (YUCKY!) Everyone was trying to figure out what everyone else was going as. For some reason, most people adopted Lily's attitude and refused to tell anyone. 

'Twas the night of All Hallows Eve, an all through the school, 

The house elves were making sure the ice cream was cool. (As in cold)

The Great hall was decorated with care,

All prepared for the ball that soon would be there.

The students laid their costumes out on their beds,

While visions of pumpkins danced in their heads.

The teachers in their black robes and Dumbledor in his cap,

The ghosts had just settled down for a nap.

When down in the common room there was a clatter,

Griffindors rushed downstairs to see what was the matter.

In the middle of the room there was a flash,

And there was a man standing in a sash.

The carpet was covered in snow,

The students on the stairs looked below.

When what to their eyes sould appear,

But Peeves with his eight reindeer.

James went to call a teacher but Peeves was slick,

He stopped the Head boy and got away quick.

Quick as lightning McGonalgol came,

She glowered and called some names.

"Now Potter, Black, Pettigrew, now Charlie Vixen,

Evans, Lupin, O'leary and Jillian Blitzen.

Get those students away from the wall,

I'm very surprised at you all!"

(A/N I'm going to stop now before the insanity spreads. All you have to remember is that it's the night of Halloween. **None of that has anything to do with the story**. I couldn't help myself, I had to write it.)

It was time. Lily had been preparing for forty-five minutes and now she was done. Lily glanced one more time in the mirror and went downstairs.

James had been waiting for five minutes. He wasn't nervous, he was just going with Lily for a bet. James was dressed as a Renaissance prince. Remus had talked him into it. 

James turned around when he heard the door to Lily's room shut. The girl who emerged was not Lily, she couldn't be. This girl was beautiful. Something nagged at James at James' mind. It kept telling him that Lily was beautiful. 

The girl who emerged was wearing a golden dress that was from the Renaissance era. It was fitted on top and long and flowing on the bottom. Her auburn hair was in clouds around her face. On her head was a golden circlet. Her bright green eyes stood out against her almost white face. It took James a couple of minutes to realize that Lily was scowling. 

"Are we going to go?" Lily asked.

"Sure, let's go," James answered. He then realized he was holding a flower in his hand. "This is for you." He gave the lily to Lily. 

"Thank you," Lily said smiling. James was amazed, he had never seen her truly smiling before. She looked very pretty. 

The dance went by smoothly and all the dancers and even those who had done nothing but stood around the punch bowl, had fun. (A/N I'll get into detail at the next ball. Yes I have to do balls even though they're over used ok?)

Lily and James reached their respective rooms and bid each other good night. As he was opening his door, James had a revelation. If he kissed Lily, she would think he was serious and go out with him if he asked. So James did just that.

Lily was opening the lock on her door. She had had a good time. She hadn't expected to, she thought she was going to be bored all night, but James had been very attentive to her and not left her for some other girl or to talk with his friends. He had talked with her and seem genuinely interested in what she said. Lily smiled again. 

"Uh, Lily?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Yes?" Lily replied.

"Can I kiss you?" Lily nodded. James leaned in and their lips touched. Lily felt warmth spread through her body, it was like flying again. Little did she know James felt the same way.

James made his way back to his room and collapsed on the bed. Sure, he had kissed a lot of girls in his time, he believed the record was in the hundreds, never had he felt like that. It had never felt special and right like it had just then. James found himself looking forward to kissing her again and he was a bit nervous about asking her out. Wait a minute, James Potter didn't get nervous about asking girls out, it didn't even phase him. Why was he so nervous? '_Cause this is a girl who counts_, that really annoying voice in his head told him. Maybe it was just because Lily might actually turn him down. She was the only girl who might actually turn him down when he asked her out. 

A/N I've been sitting on this one for a while, it hasn't been working, so this is the best I can do. I know it stinks. I will be the first to admit I've never been kissed before so therefore I can't really describe it. Sorry. I know I know, I shouldn't have done a ball and throwing another one is corny, but you all are going to love what I'm going to do on Valentine's day. It's going to be awesome. I want to thank loyal reviewers. 

In the next chapter will be the only time when I'm going to list reviewers cause I hate it when other people do it and take away story time. So anyone who wants their name mentioned, I know it's not a big thing, but please do review, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and haven't reall been inspired to write lately.


	9. In which the crazy author asks you read ...

A/N I'm very sorry to do this to you all, but I need to know. There's going to be a talent show later and I'm stuck on which of these songs one of the characters should sing. 

Semisonic- F.N.T. (This is the 10 things I hate about song when they're playing paintball.)

Sister Hazel- Your Winter (Another 10 things song)  
Nine Days- Story of a girl

Simple Plan- I'd do anything 

Matchbox 20- If your gone

After recieveing a couple of votes, I figured out that some of you have never head of the songs I'm making you vote on. So therefore, it is my duty as the author of this crazy fanfic to make sure you are all informed voters. I will get parts of the lyrics from each song and make sure you know what I'm talking about.

****

F.N.T:

__

Fascinating new thing  
You delight me  
And I know you're speaking of me  
Fascinating new thing  
Get beside me  
I want you to love me  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
And that somebody wants you

****

Your Winter:

__

Well I'm not a beggar, but once more,   
Well if I hurt you, then I hate myself, I don't want to hate myself  
Don't want to hurt you  
  
Why do you choose your pain   
If you only knew how much I love you, Love you  
  
I won't be your winter  
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
and we can be forgiven  
And I will be here.  
  
**Story of a Girl:**

__

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles 

****

I'd do Anything:

__

I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms 

To try to make you laugh 

Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything 

Just to fall asleep with you 

Will you remember me? 

Cause I know I won't forget you 

****

If Your gone

__

If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone, baby you need to come home, come home  
Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

Ok, please vote and feel free to check out the lyrics so you know which is the best. If there are any songs anyone would like to suggest that are along the same lines of these songs, I will consider them and if I like the song, it will be added to the list. Thank you for your help. I probably just gave away my non-existent plot, but that's ok.

Please vote.


	10. Agnolagements and Attack of the Little v...

A/N Thank you! You have made me feel very loved. I went from 12 reviews to 21 over night. And I'm sorry if anyone disagrees with my beliefs, I just don't think it's our war to fight, especially if the inspectors don't find any banned weapons, but I leave that in everyone's capable minds to figure out. It's cool how people agree. I'm going 2 write a letter to Bush as soon as I find the time. Some one asked if I could have Lily date a Slytherin, I will take it under consideration, but it's not going to work right now. Any suggestions on anything are welcomed and I'm sorry if I wasn't really consistent in some parts. When I'm done I'm planning to rewrite this and make sure it's all ok. I periodically get bored and have nothing to read so I write my reviewers stories. (Hint to people who want people to read their stories) Now I'm going to attempt to write.

Thanks to:

MoonFaith

juggling stars

-------- 

larchi 

Rae Potter-read Mists of Avalon, very good book. I was reading it when I was writing the first chapter

Goggle Boy

A reader 

Moony- can't vote twice

Musicizdbest

soogie 

Potterchick 

Kurleyhawk2 

J.L. 

LuciaDreams

Brazilian_fan 

Lizzy Evans 

crazygurl7 

Lucky-719- yes it is strange, cool and thanks.

Liz Maurader4eva

Little gin blossom

Riauna

medicman19

Bic Papermate 

Lucia Dreams

MegHarts

Squirt12c

EMerald Queen 

koto 

horsefreak 

BlackHedwig22

The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters

Musicizdbest

Tinki-chan 

Brianna Brantly

the*beaded*butterfly

TheStek

Dani L. Servo aka LOTD PI

Score so far:

Story of a Girl: 9

I'd do Anything: 5

Your Winter: 2

F.N.T: 1

If your Gone: 1

It seems that the majority of my readers are Nine Days fan. Very cool, I have their CD, but Story of a girl got scratched when I went to camp. I got the question of where to find lyrics, so if you want to find any lyrics to any song, go to any search engine, I suggest Google and type in the name of the song or as much of the lyrics you know o it and then the word lyrics. It should get you the lyrics you want. 

Someone has commented that I leave too many authors notes, so I will try my best to restrain myself from writing authors notes unless I have to and I will try to keep them till the end if I must write them, but I might not be able to help it. And no one tell my mum that I'm writing this right now, I'm supposed to be doing homework.

Lily couldn't sleep that night. James Potter had kissed her. It shouldn't have been that big a deal. It probably wasn't to him; he was probably just trying to me make me the flavor of the week. He doesn't mean anything; he won't ask me out. 

He did ask you to the ball before anyone knew about it, a little voice nagged Lily. 

He was probably just making sure no one would bother him and ask him, Lily told her little voice. 

But you like him! Screamed the little voice. 

No I don't, Lily informed the voice, shut up and let me sleep. 

Lily wasn't disturbed by her little voice for the rest of the night, a fact that she was very grateful of, though Lily's dreams were haunted by the waltzing around a grand room with James. She couldn't help it, she ha felt so safe and loved in his arms. 

"Come on James, you haven't started on that bet yet, you haven't even asked her out!" Sirius whined. 

"I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade today!" James informed him looking quite smug.

"Come off it James, you can't mess with her feelings," Remus scolded them.

"Shut up and let Prongs work," Peter told Remus as Lily came in. That was Peter all right, always sucking up to the authority.

"Hi Lily!" James called across the hall. He waved. Lily looked up from the book she was reading as she walked to her seat. "You wanna sit with us?" Lily eyed the girls surrounding the Marauders who had heard the pervious conversation.

"Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer not to," Lily politely said.

"Come on Lily! Please?" James pleaded.

"I would prefer not to."

"Can I sit with you then?" 

"If you want to." There were no rules in Lily's book against this, there were no rules even concerning this. No one ever asked to sit with Lily Evans. James picked up his tray and followed Lily to the other end of the long table.

"Did you get the pancakes?" James asked as he poured syrup over his own.

"I don't do breakfast, I just drink some milk and grab an apple."

"Why? Don't you like pancakes?" 

"Yes, but habits die hard."

"Lily, I was wondering something, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" Lily spit out the milk she was drinking.

"What did you ask me?" 

"I asked if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." Lily froze. What should she say? 

At Lily's silence James got very nervous. No girl had ever turned him down before. What would she say? Why did he care? It wasn't just the bet, even though that was what James told himself.

"I'll think about and get back to you tomorrow," Lily said rising from her place. Lily hurried to her first class even though it wouldn't start for another half an hour. 

James was stunned, what had he done wrong?

(I could leave you here! I really could! It would be a cliffe! But I'm on a roll so I won't. Since I hate already interrupted the story, doesn't every hate that little voice? No, Lily is not crazy; we all have that little voice, Lily just chooses to answer it.)

That night Lily again had trouble sleeping. It was the little voice's fault. Maybe she should go to St. Mangos'; they treated the mentally ill, right?

You are not crazy! The little voice screamed.

Yes I am, I'm talking to you.

I'm only here to make sure you don't screw up your life.

By doing what?

By not taking any chances, the voice informed her, you can't live life by hiding, never did anyone any good. 

I'm not hiding; who am I hiding from? And I have a right to hide; I don't want to be hurt anymore.

By not living?

I won't be hurt, Lily told that voice.

You're being reasonable. "The reasonable man adapts to fit the environment around him. The unreasonable man adapts the environment to fit him. Therefore, we must wait for the unreasonable man for anything to change." Take look around, people are dying, we need change, be unreasonable.

No! Lily punched hr pillow.

You're so caught up in your layers and disguises to hide that you can't see clearly. It's time to take a chance. Please? Give James a chance, he won't hurt you.

If I go to Hogsmeade with him will shut up?

Perhaps, replied the voice.

I need a definite answer.

It depends if you continue to act the way you're acting. 

Fine I will try to keep an open mind.

That's all I ask.

Good night, Lily told the voice. 

The next day, Lily accepted James' offer. He didn't know why, but hen she told him that she would go, he felt like everything was good in the world. He could have burst out into song and dance just then, but he kept his cool and arranged the trip.

The trip to Hogsmeade went rather well. Lily felt happy and care free when she was hanging out with James, like nothing could go wrong. 

Over the next few weeks Lily and James became inseparable. According to Sirius they were like a two-headed monster. **(Kind of like my sister and her boyfriend, sorry, sorry, sorry)**

Sirius reminded James that he needn't spend that much time with her, that he only had to be an ok boyfriend and that he didn't have to go all out. James quickly informed Sirius the bet was off. This comment was followed by many renditions of Lily and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes married, then comes the baby in the baby in the baby carriage. 

The whole school who were in on the bet waited for news on the breakup when Lily and James reached their first month anniversary. Needless to say, many a girl was jealous when Lily and James came in holding hands the next day.

A/N I'll leave you here. I really tried to not interrupt. I deserve an award. I realized that people like being recognized, but I don't feel like doing it every chapter cause I personally don't like it when other people do it, but I will write the names at chapter 15 for the reviewers between now and then.


	11. A Maradeur's chat

A/N Since I can't help writing authors notes, I'm going to do a lot of talking right now. All of you who hate this stuff, just skip all of this. Anyway, shouts out to Caffine and Rae Potter and everyone else who reviews. I have now annoyed my friends, finished the Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood and am going to write before people start throwing things at me. **Ducks while Ruth, Am-z, Nana, Chris-ki, Lor, and Gren start throwing cabbage.** In the words of Blinkin for that inspiring movie Robin Hood Men in Tights, "Oh Good, they opened the salad bar."

I would like to say POWER TO THE PEOPLE WHO HATE MAKEUP AND CLOTHES! WE RULE! GEEKS OF THE WORLD UNITE! 

Okokok, I reread the last chapter I wrote last night while avoiding my homework and found out that it was total crap. I will blame that chapter on my little voice that made an alliance with my rouge hands and typed that chapter without my brain's permission. 

In the words of a wise author whose name I can't remember, "Maybe I should use my eyeliner to draw at whiskers on my face." 

I would like to make it clear that against popular belief, I do own eyeliner. It is blue. It lives in my night table drawer along with all the Valentine's day cards I've saved, a few cobwebs, dust and my sanity. Needless to say, it does not see daylight that often. The only other makeup I own is a berry flavored lip-gloss that lives in my winter coat pocket and I rediscovered yesterday.

"Dude, Remus, this is a world record, James has bee dating Lily for almost two months now. This has got to be the longest he has ever dated anyone. Our little Jamie all grown," Sirius pretended to cry. He wiped his eyes with the nearest soft object, which happened to be Peter's dirty sock. "EWWWWWWWWWW!" 

"Sirius, leave wittle Jamie alone," Remus said in a baby voice.

"Shut up guys," James scolded. "It's really been two months?"

"Yeah," Peter put in still a little hurt at the insult to his socks. 

"Wow, I hadn't noticed."

"Really? The whole school knows. Al the girls are holding their breath, for when you guys break up," Sirius informed him.

"Didn't you guys notice the change in her?" Remus asked.

"What change?" James asked.

"She smiles a lot more now, she doesn't walk around school like she wants to be invisible anymore. She has even helped us with our pranks a couple of times."

"I don't see much of a change," the blind mouse/rat commented. "She still sits at the end of the table at lunch, she stills sits in the front of the classroom and she still spends all her time reading."

"All that is very true, my young apprentice, but you have much to learn. In the past two months, there has been a change, a shift in power as it might be. If you might have noticed, Lily no longer sits in those places ALONE. Now, she sits there with James," Remus said folding his arms like he was dispensing great wisdom. 

"And all that lovey-dovey stuff is making me wanna barf," Sirius commented. "They're always holding hands when they think they're alone, and James always has to carry Lily's books, and I caused all of this to come about. WHAT HAVE I DONE?" At this, Sirius threw up his arms in desperation. 

"Didn't you just say yesterday that you thought it was cute that Lily and James are together? And that you were proud for causing all of this? And that you wanna be named god-father?" Remus inquired.

"Shut up!" James and Sirius shouted together.

"But she isn't much different from all the other girls you've dated," The evil person in the room said.

"She is different. She's special. She's beautiful," James rabbled.

"I think our little Jamsie Wamsie is in love!" Sirius laughed.

"I dunno, maybe," James said seriously. The other Marauders were shocked. This was the same guy who said he would never fall in love. The expressions on their faces were identical. 


	12. Little Geckos Everywhere, Suz Makes a Ca...

A/N Disclaimer: Just to refresh everyone's memories, Lily, James, the whole crew and Lord Voldemort do not belong to me! No matter how much I wish they did, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own the little voice, Janice Marilee and any other character I claimed to own in chapter 8. But I don't own Suz, Patricia C. Wrede owns him and I have decided that every story needs a talking gecko, so I kidnapped him out of his home in the Enchanted Forest an forced him into my story. 

POWER TO THE TALKING GECKO!

The day started out uneventful, it had started like every morning that Lily had lived through by the sun coming up in the east. This was followed by an alarm a few hours later and after snooze bar being hit several times, a very sleepy girl would drag herself out of bed and attempt to wake up. It's not that Lily wasn't a morning person, she just had trouble doing weekdays. All the normal ness of the day changed at dinner. 

James had told Lily that he and the Marauders were planning a prank for the evening and James wouldn't get a chance to eat dinner with her. James had given her a quick kiss and then run off. Many would think this put out Lily, but she wasn't. She was used to it and she understood that James needed to hang out with his friends. 

Lily took her food down to the far end of the table where she usually ate and read her book. In the middle of a sentence, an owl caught her attention. It was a barn owl with a letter. It was red.

Lily had seen a lot of people get red letters. It usually meant something bad. Lily held her breath as she opened the letter.

Miss Evans,

Your house was targeted by the Dark Lord and it has been reported that you father has died. Your mother and sister were out shopping at the time the Dark Lord attacked and are safe. I'm sorry for your lose.

Sincerely,

Janice Marilee

Janice Marilee

Lily sat there. This couldn't have happened. No, this hadn't happened. They were lying. Dad is safe, Lily thought. There was no attack and no one died. Lily ran outside and into the Forbidden Forest.

But the letter? Why would they lie to her? Not being one to lie to herself for long, Lily realized her father was gone. 

Lily had never fit in. She never had. In pre-school kids had dumped paint all over her, in elementary school, kids teased her and hit her. Up until recently, the students at Hogwarts had ignored her. All of this had given Lily ample opportunity to spend her afternoons learning how to cook with her mom and how to ski with her dad. Her parents had been her defenders and had comforted her when she was picked on. They had taught her to ignore it. Petunia had had friends to hang out with and wasn't as close to her parents as Lily was.

Her mom and dad had been her best friends her whole life, and now her dad was gone. She only had one of her two best friends left. Lily walked down a dark path, not caring where she was going.

'You also have James,' the little voice told her.

'For once I agree with you. I have James, he will stay with me, he won't leave me.' Lily stopped and sat down on a nearby log. 

"Watch it!" cried a little voice from on the log.

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized, looking down to see whom she was addressing. On the spot the voice had come from was a gecko, an orange gecko. There was nothing particular about this gecko except that it looked a bit hurt an offended. An offended gecko is a funny sight.

"You are? You really are. How amazing I accept," said the gecko. "I am Suz."

"Hello Suz, I am Lily, I am pleased to meet you."

"You are? You really are, how extraordinary."

"If I might ask, what you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I'm here for you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Follow me," Suz instructed and he dashed off into the forest. "Keep up!" He yelled back at Lily.

"Can you please slow down?" Lily panted. Lily had lost sight of Suz. Where was he? Lily turned around and gasped.

A/N I really don't wanna leave you here, but I can't think of what she sees. I'm really sorry this chapter is void of emotion, I'm kind of a zombie right now and I know if I put off this chapter any ideas I have for it will go out of my head so I'm safe writing this crummy chapter. And I'm very, very, very, very, very proud of myself, I didn't interrupt the story once. It's a world record. Sorry for not updating for a while, my internet decided it hated me. (mutters incoherently about the uselessness of verizon) now I have optimum and is a lot better. And just because I wrote more chapters does not mean you guys have to stop voting about which song you want to have in my story. Gots it?


	13. Alternate chapter to Little Geckos every...

Hello! People thought the gecko was a little crazy, so I'm writing an alternate for slightly saner readers.

****

Alternate Chapter 12.

The day started out uneventful, it had started like every morning that Lily had lived through by the sun coming up in the east. This was followed by an alarm a few hours later and after snooze bar being hit several times, a very sleepy girl would drag herself out of bed and attempt to wake up. It's not that Lily wasn't a morning person, she just had trouble doing weekdays. All the normal ness of the day changed at dinner. 

James had told Lily that he and the Marauders were planning a prank for the evening and James wouldn't get a chance to eat dinner with her. James had given her a quick kiss and then run off. Many would think this put out Lily, but she wasn't. She was used to it and she understood that James needed to hang out with his friends. 

Lily took her food down to the far end of the table where she usually ate and read her book. In the middle of a sentence, an owl caught her attention. It was a barn owl with a letter. It was red.

Lily had seen a lot of people get red letters. It usually meant something bad. Lily held her breath as she opened the letter.

Miss Evans,

Your house was targeted by the Dark Lord and it has been reported that you father has died. Your mother and sister were out shopping at the time the Dark Lord attacked and are safe. I'm sorry for your lose.

Sincerely,

Janice Marilee

Janice Marilee

Lily sat there. This couldn't have happened. No, this hadn't happened. They were lying. Dad is safe, Lily thought. There was no attack and no one died. Lily ran outside and into the Forbidden Forest.

But the letter? Why would they lie to her? Not being one to lie to herself for long, Lily realized her father was gone. 

Lily had never fit in. She never had. In pre-school kids had dumped paint all over her, in elementary school, kids teased her and hit her. Up until recently, the students at Hogwarts had ignored her. All of this had given Lily ample opportunity to spend her afternoons learning how to cook with her mom and how to ski with her dad. Her parents had been her defenders and had comforted her when she was picked on. They had taught her to ignore it. Petunia had had friends to hang out with and wasn't as close to her parents as Lily was.

Her mom and dad had been her best friends her whole life, and now her dad was gone. She only had one of her two best friends left. Lily walked down a dark path, not caring where she was going.

'You also have James,' the little voice told her.

'For once I agree with you. I have James, he will stay with me, he won't leave me.' Lily sat down on a nearby log. 'I can't believe he's gone.'

Lily broke down and cried. 

'I'm lost, I'm so lost!' Lily told herself. Lily got up and wandered through the trees. The forest was very quiet. She didn't really understand why it was called forbidden. She'd be in the forest for a long time and had yet to meet any animals. But it was too quiet. 

A snap of a branch near her head sent Lily running, where to or what from, Lily didn't care. 

Lily came upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pool of water. It was larger than a pond, but not large enough to be dubbed a lake. In the center was a little island with a stone. Stuck inside the stone was a sword. 

It was a beautiful sword straight out of a fairy tale. Its hit was gold and the words written on the side of it were in a fancy hand. 

Across the way Lily made out a unicorn. It raised its head as if to acknowledge and greet her. The slivery white unicorn nodded its approval and walked off into the forest. Lily walled around the side of the pool to where the unicorn had been drinking. She knelt on the damp forest floor not caring about her robes and peered into the clear, pure water.


	14. The Pool

I wrote a second chapter 12, so the first one starts here and the second one after the break.

There was a beautiful pool of water in the middle of a clearing. You could see the moonlight on the pool. Drinking from the crystal clear water were unicorns whose white coats gleamed. In the middle of the pool was a stone, it had a sword embedded in the rock. On the sword was thin golden writing that Lily couldn't make out. 

"What is this place?" lily asked Suz.

"This is the sanctuary, it is the place where the sword has been kept since he gave it to us and prophesized the one who would call it back into the world," Suz answered.

"Who gave it to you? And who is this one who will call it into the world?" 

"Why the Great founder gave it to us for keeping. We are the guardians. The one who will call it into the word has not yet been born," Suz said in an amazingly wise voice.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lily asked.

"We have brought you here because you are important to the one. We must keep you on the path, if you go astray, the one will not be able to bring the sword back into the world and therefore save it."

"What? How am I important?"

"You need to protect him. He's of great importance and therefore so are you. You must save his life," Suz replied. 

"How?"

"So much to do, so much to do," Suz muttered before scurrying off leaving Lily all alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily sat down on a smooth stone near the pool and peered in. Her reflection appeared as it had always. The water rippled a bit. Lily looked up to see what had disturbed the water. Lily didn't see anything so she turned her attention back to the water. Instead of her own reflection, this time she was a boy. Well, he wasn't really a boy, but not quite a man yet, somewhere in between. It was like she was looking through a veil at something so it wasn't completely clear. Lily couldn't really make out his face. In his hand he was holding the sword that now stood across the water. 

Lily realized the reason the picture wasn't clear was because she was crying. Lily didn't know why. She didn't know this boy. Then it hit that he reminded her of her father. The boy's eye color was not clear, but the look they held was warm and comforting just like her father's had been.

Lily's tears hit the water causing it to ripple again. The picture faded and was replaced with her reflection again.

"Lily!" she heard a voice call through the trees. "Lily where are you?!" 

James came running through the trees. He saw Lily sitting on a rock. She looked up at him with her big beautiful green eyes full of tears. 

"What happened?" James asked in a soft concerned voice as he took her onto his lap.

"He's gone James. He's gone and he's never coming back," Lily cried. She snuggled into James. He put his chin on top of her head and stroked her beautiful red hair.

"Who's gone?" James asked gently.

"My father, he's dead. Lord Voldemort killed him." This last statement filled James with rage. No one had a right to hurt Lily. No one had the right to make her cry. James realized that it was very important to him that Lily was never sad again.

"It'll be ok Lils. He's in a better place; he's in (put in place that has significance to your religion here.) It's not good bye forever, you'll see him again."

"He and my Mum were all I had left, they are the only ones who loved me," Lily sobbed. 

"You still have me Lily."

"I know, but why? He had never done anything."

"It's ok, it will all be alright." Lily curled up on James' lap. "Shh, it will be alright, I will always be here for you." Lily nodded and buried her face into James' shirt. 

A/N In this chapter, I rip off the whole King Arthur and the sword in the stone thing and I screw up Suz's character. I also introduce a prophecy. For all of you who read my Lily and James story, this story is following the plot line I set forth in that story. And for all of you thick people, Harry is the prophesied one. Suz isn't about to tell Lily that cause how would you like it if a gecko told you that you were going to have a kid with your current boyfriend and that he would save the world and you would die to save him? I personally would freak out and the guardians can't afford to lose Lily. Bet those who thought my story was getting predictable didn't see the gecko coming.


	15. The Babo Sisterhood I'm not even s...

I'm sorry if people didn't like the gecko! I even wrote an alternate chapter that didn't mention the gecko for those who didn't want to read about him! I apologize! Ok? Can everyone get off my back about him? I like having a gecko in my story; geckos are cool. I really like the Gico gecko. 

The days after that letter passed quickly for Lily. She wasn't really award of them, they just happened. James did everything in his power to cheer Lily up and help her get back on her feet. Lily thought it was sweet, but not everyone shared her opinion. 

"Who does she think she is?" Elyse Green asked her best friend Ulania Stevens. "I mean, every girl is in titled to have James for only a month. No more. It's not fair for the rest of us." Elyse fixed her strawberry blond hair out of her face. 

"Oh my gosh! I know! And the way he's been treating her recently? I mean, if it was someone deserving I would understand, but she's just a little mudblood! She doesn't deserve special treatment," Ulania replied. Both girls were Hufflepuff seventh years and considered two of the prettiest girls in school. By every right, or every one they thought they had, they should have been the ones who James Potter was simpering over and concerned about. 

"She must have him under some kind of spell. We have to break them up for the Potters, she can't be allowed to corrupt the line with dirty blood," Elyse informed her friend.

"Oh my gosh! That is so true and what I was thinking."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my gosh! That is so like totally awesome, but what should we do?"

"You know I heard that James only asked her out because of a bet, so we should tell Lily. I'm sure she doesn't know and we'd be telling the truth so we can't be accused of libel."

"What's libel?" Ulania asked looking bewildered. Ulania was your typical Barbie doll blond. Her IQ was particularly low even for a blond. (hehe, I'm a blond myself.) 

"I really don't know, but it sounds right doesn't it?"

"I guess so. So did you hear? Arabella Figg is now going out with Sirius Black."

"Ulania, you are so slow. He is so totally over her. They like, broke up yesterday."

"What if Lily already knows about the bet? That won't break them up then."

"That would create a problem. Oh my gosh! I know! We get her to tell us what she most regrets! That's gotta be good. She's probably cheated on James or something so that way he will break up with her as soon as he hears it and he'll be out of her spell. He will thank us and come crawling back to me and ask forgiveness for dumping me last year. Oh, Jamsie, you are so predictable." Elyse paused to squeal at this.

"Maybe you can get Sirius Black for me."

"Maybe, but don't get you hopes up, Sirius doesn't like dating people he's already dated, and haven't you noticed? Lately he's like only been dating brunettes. Maybe you should die your hair," Elyse suggested.

"Ok my gosh! That sounds great! But how are we gonna get Lily to tell James her secret?" Again, Ulania looked confused beyond belief. 

"I don't know! Why do you always ask me? But maybe we can like, get something at Hogsmeade, isn't there a trip there this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so, but when are we going to tell Lily about the bet and get Lily to tell her secret?"

"Oh my gosh! I heard there was going to be like a holiday ball! It's not official, but it would be the perfect time. James will dump her in front of all those people and everyone will realize what a little tramp she is!"

"That is such a good plan!"

"I know, aren't I sooooo smart?"

"Totally! You should have been put in Slytherin you are that cunning," Ulania put in.

"But if I was in Slytherin, James would never date me and I would be like so totally ugly."

"That is so true! Those Slytherin girls don't properly manicure their nails and they so don't know how to apply make-up."

That's where we leave them because the rest of their conversation is just too painful for anyone with an average IQ to bear.

I am very sad. We are probably going to war with Iraq! And the Czech Republic supports us! I mean really my cousins are Czech, I thought the country would have more common sense than that. 

Ok, I think I got every one. I'm sorry if I missed anyone.

The Elfin Child

bebe-chrissy

Lucky_719 

Frankie

outoftheordinary

Quinn 

star 

Brianna Brantly

Gryfyndor Girl

MoonFaith

OriginalProxy

arielle 

Musicizdbest

Snowlily

morgaine

HappyGekoGirl-DUDE! GO GECKOS!

Frankie- awesomeness

Maigon Jesolite- DUDE!

MerlinHalliwell-Charmed rules!

Brianna Brantly

Erin- I don't like going into Volde, he freaks me out and therefor does not deserve a place in my story

punkkittin01- my sister and her boyfriend are attached at the hip! My sis came home for the holidays for a month and saw her bf practically everyday!

monkeyPIE

I-luv Orlando..... (friends forever)- you mean the dude who plays Legolas, right? faints at metion of name

MoonFaith

potterchick

Lucia Dreams

Riauna

cailean, child of one

Draco-n-Hermione-4ever-L/J is sooo much cooler than D/H, either H, I'm sorry, I just don't like Draco.

Rogue 

Malkavian Kirie Croiff

btownbabe

Mystic Queen

Rae Potter

K-chan

Caffine

mizliz3326 

JadeAngelou

lilzptr 

pearl 

juggling stars

--------

larchi 

Goggle Boy

A reader- I'm really trying to cut back on the author's notes, I really am


	16. Preball talk and Letters

The rumors of a dance to celebrate the holidays were far from true_. _**(A/N I object to it being called the Christmas dance.)** There were many against the movement in opt for something less over done, but they were beaten by the conformists who are in the majority in Hogwarts just like they are in most. Even though Lily had been against the dance, she was still looking forward to it. The prefects had decided that they wanted to surprise their Head Boy and Girl along with the rest of the student population and banned Lily and James from meetings concerning the dance.

In the weeks before the dance, most students were so preoccupied that the fifth and sixth years forgot they had OWLS and NEWTS. The seventh years 'kindly' reminded them and let out a big sigh of relief that all those tests were well behind them.

The dance was to take place right before everyone left for holiday. James and the rest of the Marauders didn't know which to be more excited about and there was a constant frenzy of going back in forth. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were to all be spending the holidays over at James' house along with someone else whom Lily hadn't met. They constantly talked about what they were going to be doing over the break and what horrors the Prefects must be thinking up for the dance. 

A few days before the well-exhausted topic of the dance, Lily realized she had nothing to wear. That very day as Lily was going to give it up as hopeless and use this as an excuse to not go, a package came for her by owl. There were two letters, one from her mum and one from Petunia. Lily read the one from Petunia first. It was boring drabble and a sting of insults and curses, the usual. The other letter brought a smile to Lily's face.

Dearest Lily,

My darling daughter, I hope you are doing well. I am fine. It is hard to believe I can write this without your father looking over my shoulder. He always kept telling me what to add. I miss him so much. He would not want us to be sad. I know that there is usually a dance around this time of year and knowing you probably weren't thinking to attend like you never do. You were probably going to give the excuse that you had nothing to wear, so I'm sending you this dress your father bought for your holiday present right before he died, so you no longer have that excuse. Please go and have a good time. Say hello to James for me. 

Love,

Rose Evans

P.S. Don't you think that you need to give up time with your friends and visit me for the holidays. Petunia and her fiancée Vernon are coming to visit with Marge so I won't be lonely. I know you dislike Marge so it would be better if you went to James' and stopped worrying if I'm going to be ok.

Lily offered up a silent prayer to her mother. She was always so thoughtful.  
"Whatcha got there, Lily?" Sirius asked grabbing the package out of her hands.

"Give that back, Sirius Black!" Lily scolded.

"She rhymed! She's a poet and she didn't even know it!" Remus laughed.

"I thought he was the sensible one," James commented.

"She would rhyme but she can't find the time!" Remus continued.

"And people say I'm off my rocker," Sirius said and turned his attention back to the package. "What's inside?"

"It's from my mom!" Lily scratched.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius asked tossing it to Peter.

"It was something my father intended to give to me as a present."

"Then why didn't he? Were you bad?" Peter asked, finally aware of something that didn't concern him. Tears formed in Lily's eyes.

"Peter," Remus said in a soft voice, "take that back."

"Why? What did I say wrong?" 

"Peter," James commanded through his teeth, "give the package back to Lily and say you're sorry."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" James yelled.

"Geeze, I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal." Peter tossed the package back to Lily. She caught it and turned toward the door. When she could no longer be seen, Sirius, Remus and James all lunged for Peter. Even though he had been the farthest away, James got to him first.

"Why the hell did you do that?" James asked holding Peter up by the collar.

"Do what?" Peter scratched his head.

"You know Lily's father was killed by Voldemort," Sirius whispered. Peter shuddered at the name. 

"So what? People die all the time." 

"Peter, you take that back," James commanded. Peter looked into the faces of all of his friends. Each one held a look of horror at his actions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Peter finally muttered breaking the silence. James dropped Peter. He picked up a letter that had fallen onto the floor. 

__

Lily,

How I hate to call you sister. My fiancée is coming over for the holidays so you had better not be coming home. I hear your going to someone's house. How did you have to pay him? You should just stay at that wretched school and never come home. Why do you even try? You're never going to amount to anything. You're just a freak. I don't know why mom is giving you that dress. It was obviously meant for me. Dad would NEVER buy anything so nice as that for you. You're worthless. Your not going to go to that dance are you? You're too much of a loser for that. Mom just feels sorry for you.

Hope you never come home,

Petunia

P.S. I am going to be happily married soon while your going to be all alone. 

James was in shock. Sirius, who had been reading the letter over James shoulder, was too.

"Must be a bloody American. Uses Mom instead of Mum," he commented when he found his voice.

****

(A/N my Auzzie friend Ezzie was horrified when she found instances when Mom was used in the Harry Potter books instead of Mum.)

"Is the dance coming up?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius," Remus informed him.

"And I don't have a date!" Sirius cried out and started running around the room trying to find someone.

"Poor guy hasn't been the same since Arabella," Remus commented. "Must have really liked her."

"No girl could faze Sirius," Peter objected.

"Just look at that, Peter me boy," James said in his best Irish accent. Sirius was never dateless this close to a dance unless it was on a dare. Arabella must have really got to him. James and Remus both took up their goblets and took a sip. They swallowed at the same time and shook their heads at Sirius before taking another sip. 

****

A/N spur of the moment chapter. Yes, I am still a sicky. Who wants to be Remus' date? And who wants to be Sirius'? I don't feel like making up names, so if people could just give me two good names, I would be most greatful. Oh, I know I haven't really talked about Arabella, but I didn't want her to be one of those characters who befriends Lily only after she and James start dating. Arabella is going to be more in the picture soon.


	17. The Perfect Night

****

A/N DUDE!!!!!!!!! You really like _Mists of Avalon?_ And my rambling about it got you to read it? No one ever reads the books I recommend, I feel so special. ::Tear:: Yeah, I say dude a lot. Don't hurt me please. ::Cowers::

The most important part of a ball or dance isn't the dancing or the decorations, the music or even your date. The most important part is that moment when you walk down the stairs in all your glory. If you are lucky, time will freeze and you can enjoy that look on everyone's face like they've just seen an angel. At least, this was the most important part of the Balls at Hogwarts if you are a girl. Therefore, all, or should I say most, of the girls spent hours even days before primping and making sure hair styles were perfect, dresses fit and what make up went with you dress. 

If you were of the male species, then the most important moment for you, was watching you date come down those stairs looking like an angel. **(A/N unless the guy happened to be gay, then he would still be wowed by his date. I don't have anything against gay people! Sorry)** So, the majority of females at Hogwarts spent preBall primping and the males spent preball making sure they had oxygen tanks with them.

Lily didn't believe in any of this nonsense. An hour before the ball, she took a shower, put her hair in a bun, put on her dress and applied a light green eyeshadow and lipgloss. She even had time to spare for catching up on her reading.

Ten minutes before the ball was to start, she came out of her room. In the Heads common room were the Marauders. Sirius and Remus were waiting for Lily and James and then were going to meet their dates at the Great Hall. 

They were talking when James noted something. Sirius' mouth was hanging open. James put a hand under Sirius' chin and pushed it up. It fell again. James turned to look at what Sirius was looking at. As soon as he saw her, James' mouth hung open as well. Lily looked gorgeous. She was wearing an emerald green dress that matched her eyes. Simply the color on her alone was astounding and even if it had only been a T-shirt in that color, she would have looked beautiful. 'In fact,' James reminded himself, 'Lily would look good in anything.' He was just standing there for a moment when Remus elbowed him in the ribs. 

"We're waiting," he muttered. James got control of himself and offered his arm to Lily. The five of them made their way to the Great Hall. The prefects had really outdone themselves. There were snow-covered trees everywhere with candles on them. There were garlands and everything, even mistletoe roving mistletoe. 

The mistletoe happened to plant itself right over James and Lily's heads. The people who had been watching the mistletoe, to make sure that they didn't get caught underneath it, started chanting "kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." James happily obeyed the whim of the crowd.

James once again offered Lily his arm and they went to sit down. Dumbledor had wanted to say a few words before the music started playing. Remus came over to them with his date Andrea. Behind him followed another girl. 

"Hello all!" he greeted them. "You all know Andrea." Andrea smiled and waved at them. Remus pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Lily threw a glance at James who looked guilty. Lily smiled at Remus again. Andrea was good for Remus. She was a Ravenclaw who got excellent grades and Lily had had many good discussions with her. Remus turned to the girl behind him. "James, you know Psyche. Lily, this is my sister Psyche. Psyche, this is Lily, James' girlfriend." Psyche offered Lily a hand who shook it.

"Where's Ariadne?" Remus asked his sister.

"She should be around here somewhere. I hope she didn't bring a book to the dance," Psyche muttered disapprovingly. **(Stays silent)**

"So what house are you in?" Lily inquired.

"I'm in Griffindor. I'm a sixth year. Remus and I were both hoping that Ariadne and our kid brother Alexiareswould make it in also, but they both ended up being Ravenclaws," Psyche informed her.

"So sad," Sirius said shaking his head. "To think, the younger siblings of a Marauder are in Ravenclaw. We almost died of shame. We thought there was hope for them, but sadly no."

"Look on the bright side," James said, "At least they're not Slytherins or Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw is the second best house."** (Not! So untrue. Ravenclaw all the way!)**  
"What year are they in?" Lily asked.

"'Ria's a fifth year and Alex is a second year," Remus replied for his sister.

"When's Dumbledor gonna start speaking so we can start this dance?" Psyche asked.

Just as she uttered those words, Dumbledor took the stage.

"Ok, I would like to thank the prefects for putting all of this together let's all give them a round of applause. I would also like to add that the drinks this year will be closely monitored. That's all," Dumbledor announced. Her clapped his hands and the lights dimmed and the music started playing.

Apparently the prefects had opted to have students come up and sing alternating with music from CDs rather than getting a professional group. Their reasons were that with the battles against Voldemort ever increasing, they should save their money so they could dedicate it to the cause. James suspected that the real reason was that the fickle prefects couldn't agree on a group. 

"Shall we dance?" James asked Lily, offering her his arm.

"Oui," She replied. As the Head boy and girl, it was their job to start the dance off. Lily and James were happy to oblige. The song that was playing was "Where you lead" by Carole King. It was an older song, and was probably only played because of a teacher who bribed the prefects into playing it, but Lily didn't mind. (**A/N I am really sorry. I happen to like Carole King and I just got back from a trip and my dad played her CD several times so I got that song stuck in my head!)**

__

Wanting you the way I do   
I only want to be with you   
And I would go to the ends of the earth   
Cause, daring, to me that's what you're worth it

Lily fit into that comfortable spot in James' arms. She felt protected and safe and loved when she was in his arms.

Where you lead, I will follow   
Anywhere that you tell me to   
if you need; you need me to be with you   
I will follow where you lead 

If you're out on the road   
feeling lonely, and so cold   
all you have to do is call my name   
And I'll be there on the next train 

Where you lead, I will follow   
anywhere that you tell me to   
if you need; you need me to be with you   
I will follow where you lead

James spun Lily around and a smile appeared on her face. Gods above she was beautiful. She was smiling that special smile. It was a smile that made the whole room light up. When she smiled at him, it made him feel like everything was going to be ok. That nothing could ever bring him down. The only problem with the smile, was that Lily kept it hidden. It almost came to a point where he'd do anything just to keep that smile that seemed to be reserved just for him on her face.

__

I always wanted a real home,

With flowers on the windowsill   
but if you want to live in New York City,

Honey, you know I will 

I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man   
but if anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can 

And where you lead, I will follow   
anywhere that you tell me to   
if you need, you need me to be with you   
I will follow where you lead

James bowed to Lily who curtsied. James took Lily's hand and kissed it. This brought that smile that made her light up to her face. The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry clapped. It was hard for them to do anything else. Of course, there were a few people out their who didn't think Lily and James were perfect for each other, and two of them had a plan to throw the relationship to the dogs.

__

  


****

A/N I'm sorry I interrupted so many times. Anyways, Kudos to the person or persons who can find the connection I made between Remus', Psyche's, Ariadne's and Alexiares**' names. You people get hugs. And for all those who think I'm lame for putting myself in the story, I promise I won't play a major role. Oh and the proper name is Ariadne, I just added an L because I liked the sound of it better.**


	18. When it all Comes Tumbling Down

****

A/N I apologize, ok? I never said I was a good writer and I'm particularly bad at happy stuff. For some reason I only write sad stuff half decently. I must not be a good judge of writing cause I actually thought the last chapter was good, but I guess it wasn't since I mostly received negative feedback. Oh, someone in whose story I was reading made a point, we do all try to make Hufflepuff the ditz house. I'm just saying here are two ditzes from Hufflepuff. Every single house has its Mary Sues and it can't be helped. I'm only focusing on these two because they carried out their plan. The Mary Sues in the other houses aren't concerned with James as much as these two because they feel loyalty toward him, not his choice in women, him.

****

When It All Comes A Tumbling Down

"Now?" Ulania asked Elyse as the watched the crowd clapped for Lily and James.

"I'm sorry, but that's like totally wrong!" Elyse muttered as James kissed Lily's hand. "I should be the one up there, not that ungrateful little mudblood. Let's go before they sit down." Elyse and Ulania slipped back into the crowd. Amazingly, our favorite little ditzes did something smart, or rather, smart for them. They had watched Lily when she had taken a drink of water earlier and kept an eye on her glass. They poured a powder into her glass and swirled it around until it dissolved. The powder was a particularly strong one, which made the person who took it tell what they were most guilty of. Some described it as a truth potion, but then the thing the person felt they were most guilty of wasn't always the truth. Elyse and Ulania cackled. 

James led Lily back to the table. He loved dancing with her, but he was a bit winded after a half-hour of dancing non-stop. After the first dance, the other students had joined them making a lively dance floor. James had gotten his toe stepped on by many people this evening. James made note to help Lily to her seat this time. He was sitting down when he heard crying.

"It's my fault James. It's all my fault," Lily was sobbing.

"What's you fault?" James asked.

"I killed them, I killed them. You remember when I told you, you shouldn't have saved me?"

"Yes." James didn't see where this was going, but Lily clearly looked upset.

"That's because I killed them, and now I killed my dad. One of my closest friends."

**Flash back*** **(ain't they lame?)**

Lily was walking the streets of Diagon Ally. It was the summers between her fourth and sixth years. (**she skipped a grade, remember?)** Lily was in Diagon Ally with her cousin Rae, her aunt Kara and uncle Joe. Her aunt and uncle had been very supportive of Lily being a witch. They were almost as proud of her as Lily's parents were. Lily's cousin Rae had always stood by her. Rae was Lily's only best friend. The only problem was Rae lived in Ireland and the two almost never got to see each other. But today, here they were, checking out supplies and all sorts of candies. Rae insisted on buying chocolate frogs just for the cards. 

"Want to get ice cream, Lils?" Rae asked. Rae was a year older than Lily, but sometimes it seemed like Lily was the older one.

"Don't call me Lils, and sure why not? Can we Uncle Joe? Aunt Kara?" Lily pleaded.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up," Aunt Kara said. The two girls ran ahead to the ice cream shop. 

"Look, Rae! Look at that book! I have to get it!" Lily exclaimed as they past the book shop.

"Go on Lils, I'll tell my parents where you are. Meet us at the shop," Rae called as ran toward the shop and away from Lily. Lily quickly went in and proceeded to buy that book before anyone could get their hands on it. Lily was counting out the money for the clerk when she heard an explosion outside. She turned around and began to run. She had almost reached the door when an arm restrained her. 

"No Miss, you can't go outside. It's too dangerous. It's them death-eaters. If you go outside, it's certain death," the clerk told her sternly.

"But my family is out there!" Lily screamed.

"There's nothing you can do for them." The clerk locked the door with many locks and pulled down the shades. "We have to get out of here. This will only delay them a little." The clerk pulled Lily along after him. In the back room of the shop was a fireplace. The clerk lit a fire. "Have you ever traveled by floo?" he asked Lily. Lily shook her head. "Ok, what you have to do is take a pinch of this powder and say 'Minister's Mansion.' When you see that you've stopped moving, get out. I'll be right behind you."

Lily took a pinch of the powder and transported to the Ministry of Magic's headquarters. She stayed there for a week before it was deemed safe enough for her to go back to her family. When she came home, her parents told her that Uncle Joe, Aunt Kara and Rae were all dead. 

**Present** 

The words poured out of Lily without her control as James sat there wide-eyed. She got up and fled to the girls' room before James could react. 

Elyse and Ulania smiled at each other, phase two was about to begin. 

Lily went into the bathroom and washed her face. It was swollen and red from crying. 'I can't face him again' she thought to herself. 'Now he knows I'm a murderer. If I had never been a witch, they wouldn't be dead now and neither would my dad. If only James hadn't saved me, they're all still be alive.'

"Hey, Lily, you ok?" a voice from behind Lily asked. Lily turned around. The person behind the voice was not someone Lily normally talked to. "What happened?"

"I'm a murderer," Lily sobbed. 

"Now, now, James won't think that. You guys are perfect for each other."

"You really think so?" Lily asked.

"I don't think I could stand what he did to you, but you survived it so you guys are stronger."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the bet. How Sirius bet James that he couldn't get you to fall in love with him."

"What?!" Lily screamed. 

"You didn't know? I'm so sorry!" Lily ran out of the room to confront James. Elyse smiled. This was perfect. Even if the secret hadn't been that good, it was something both she and James could hold over her. 'James is all free,' she thought.

Lily was mad. Seeing red was the term. She was also at the same time torn. James was one the last people alive whom she loved. This whole time it had been just a bet? He had played her? How could he! And now, he had evidence to haunt her forever. She would probably be kicked out of school. They don't take murderers in Hogwarts, at least not past ones. Lily quickly found James, surrounded by all his friends. He looked up and he saw her. Her eyes were wet with tears. No one had a right to make Lily sad. 

"How dare you! How could you do this to me!" Lily screamed at him. She was beyond caring what those around her thought.

"What are you talking about Lils?" Andrea asked. 

Arabella, who had been at the drink stand when Lily walked back in, made her way to the table where Lily was screaming at James.

"He and Sirius made a bet! They bet that James couldn't make me fall in love with him!" Lily accused James.

"Let me explain!" James defended himself.

"I don't care." Lily turned to leave. She turned around when at the door. "At least you didn't win." Lily started to run.

"Well, I didn't kill my best friend!" James shouted after her. James Potter slumped in his chair. Why had he said that? Why had he driven her even farther away?

"How could you!" Psyche yelled. "How dare you do that to Lily! She never did anything to you! How dare you use her like that! Come on Arabella. Let's go find Lily, I can't bare to stand next to that filth any longer."

"I'm ashamed at you Sirius, I thought you and James knew better. I thought you guys were supposed to be noble and good. I thought you guys were decent. I guess I was wrong," Arabella stated. She and Psyche exited the hall.

"What are you looking at?!" Sirius yelled at the student body who had been watching the whole scene. 

"Thanks for staying silent Remus," James said, his head in his hands. He was grateful. Remus had warned him. Remus had told him not to meddle with people's hearts. For the meddling, James had lost his own to Lily. 

"Life's not about who's right and who's wrong you know," Remus comforted James. "The important thing is you find her. Do not let her get away. She has stolen your heart my friend." James looked up toward the spot where Lily had stood.

"How could I have been so stupid?" James asked.

"Isn't it said that people in love do crazy things?" Sirius countered. "Now get up off your lazy bum and go find her!" 

'Where would I go if I was Lily?' James pondered. 'To her study! But no, Lily knows I know about it. She wouldn't go there. I've got it!' James sped off toward the forbidden forest. 'No one would think to look for her there.' 

Lily had made her way through the forest in the twilight, which was all but gone now. It was completely and totally dark. James made his way through the trees. When he was a good distance in, he transformed. 

As a stag, he ran toward the pool, his eyes picking up on the faint light of the moon. He ran fast then he ever had before. He had to find her.

When he entered the clearing, he saw her. The pool a glistening blue, the water reflecting the moon's light. Lily was sitting on a rock near the edge, the light seeming to be caught in her hair giving her an unearthly glow. 

James walked up to her as a stag. Lily turned to see what the noise was. James noticed that she had been crying. 

"Hello, you are friendly to humans. I should drive you away. I can't have another death on my hands," Lily murmured through her tears. She wiped her eyes. "You probably aren't scared because you know I'm one of you. You can't understand, but you can listen, it's not true what I said back there. I do love him, very much. He was one of last people on this earth that I thought loved me, but it wasn't true. It was all a lie, it was all an act. None of it was true. He never loved me. And now he knows I have my father and my uncle and my aunt and my best friend's blood on my hands. Why did he save me? All he's ever brought me is pain." Lily paused. "I am tired of being human." Those last words rang in James' ears. Lily shook her head and was replaced by a red-brown doe. The doe nudged the stag with her nose and galloped off into the forest. The stag followed, determined never to leave her alone.


	19. The Top Ten Things Never to Yell from a ...

****

A/N quick note. All those who read the last chapter as "Help! Beta reader needed" please reread it. My comp screwed up and uploaded the wrong unfinished thing. So please reread it.

The Top Ten Things Never to be Yelled from a Ski Lift.

"Hey Remus, are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"I told you I'm fine! Which run are we going to go on next?" Remus asked the group as the boarded the Adirondack Express chair lift. 

"Who knows?" Sirius responded. Instead of going to James' house in England, the Potters had decided a trip to the Adirondacks of New York was in order. So the family had packed their bags and taken along the Lupins and Sirius. They were all out for a day of skiing on Gore Mountain. The Marauders and Alex were all skiing together, or rather boarding. All of them were snow boarders with the exception of Sirius who was trying out his new Hush Puppies. (**A/N Those are the short skis. I don't care if you people don't call em hush puppies, I do and so that's what they're going to be called.)** The adults were currently at the lodge and Remus' sisters were skiing separately. 

"Hey Alex, are you ok?" Sirius said to Alex, who threw up his arms in desperation.

"You do know you look stupid in those things, right?" Remus asked Sirius. 

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Doesn't he James? James?" Remus hit James on the head.

"What?" James stammered.

"Doesn't he look stupid in those?"

"Who? What are we talking about?"

"She got to you bad," Sirius said matter of factually. The chair lift stopped. Sirius peered down at a kid going down the slope beneath them. The kid was about to go over a jump. "Are you ok?!" Sirius shouted down at him. The kid looked up and was thrown off balance. The kid fell into a ditch nearby. He was getting up and about to get out when again Sirius called down, "Are you ok?!" The kid fell back into the ditch with a plop. He got out again. When he was out, Sirius screamed down, "Are you sure you're ok?!" The kid looked up at Sirius and threw him a dirty look. With a shake of the fist in their direction, the kid skied away. 

"Now Sirius, that was cruel," Remus scolded Sirius. 

"Hey Mr.!" Alex shouted to the general mass of people below, "You're fly is open!" All the males in the crowd looked down before they realized they weren't wearing jeans.

"Alex!" Remus said exasperated. "What has Sirius been telling you?"

"The top ten things to never yell from a skit lift," Alex replied. 

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled. "You are a bad influence on my brother." Remus proceed to beat up Sirius and Alex. James, who was in the middle of the chair, just stared out into space. 

"She really got to him," Sirius commented. "Poor guy. You'd never see me like that over a girl." Remus snickered. "You doubt me?" Remus let out a noise that sounded kind of like Arabella. 

"I was not upset over her! I was upset that my rep had been ruined."

"Yeah, right." 

"Really, she was the first girl to dump me. Ok, so maybe she was pretty, but I didn't really like her." Remus burst out laughing. "Ok, she was gorgeous and smart and funny and someone I could talk to and trust, but I never had a thing for her." Remus started slapping his knee. "I admit I had little trouble getting over her, but I'm fine now, and I never loved her." Sirius looked over at Remus and Alex who were both laughing hysterically. "At least I was never as bad as he is!" Sirius shouted and pointed to James.

"What?" James asked.

"You were every bit as bad as him. You went around for weeks like a storm cloud was hanging over you head," Remus informed him, remembering the weeks after Sirius and Arabella's break up. 

"I am not as bad as Sirius was!" James argued. 

"Yes you are," Remus told him.

"Am not! I'm not even affected! I haven't thought about Lily all day!"

"James," Sirius asked, "what is the color of the sky in your world?"

"My goggles make it look green."

"Thought so. And it's not like girls don't affect you, Mooney my friend. Remember after you got the courage to ask Andrea out and she said yes? You wouldn't stop babbling for a week. You didn't even notice that we were all wearing ear plugs and writing notes so we could avoid your rambling," Sirius pointed out.

"I know, I really like Andrea. I miss her."

"When is this ride going to start up again! They can't leave me up here! Anything is better than this!" Alex shouted.

"It's not like you haven't had your share of troubles with girls," Remus said.

"I have not!" Alex responded. Remus and Sirius coughed a synchronized cough that sounded very much like Selene. 

"I did not like her!"

"Roight," Sirius said as the chair lift started up again. They skied a few runs and they met up with Psyche and Alriadne and the six of them went up on the ski lift. **(Highlands quad I think it's called)**

"Look out below!" Psyche yelled at innocent skiers who actually had nothing to fear. A couple fell. The group laughed and Psyche and Sirius gave each other a high five. Sirius banged his head against the bar in front of him wondering how far the group of them had been dropped on the head as babies. When it was time to get off, Alriadne skied off to the side slightly and fell. Her ski got caught in the orange fence. 

"Bloody 'ell!" she cursed. "This always has to happen to me!" The rest of them just laughed at her. "Yes, the laughing and pointing is real helpful!" she yelled at them. After a while, they managed to untangle her ski. They faced down a slope called cloud.

"Doesn't look to hard. I'm going down this one. I'll meet you, or beat you to the bottom!" Sirius yelled at them as he went down a double black diamond. 

The rest made it down the slope. They waited at the bottom for Sirius but he never came. 

"Maybe we'll be able to see him from the lift?" Alriadne suggested. Since no one could come up with a better idea, Alex waited at the bottom incase Sirius came and the rest went up. About half way up they saw him. He was going over a particularly vertical slope.

"People on Hush Puppies Suck!" Remus yelled at Sirius.

"We do not!" Sirius yelled back looking up. He went over a jump with out looking. He landed and did a three sixty, on his butt. They all got a good laugh. At the end of the day, they were all thoroughly wet and had sore ribs from laughing. All except James, well, James was wet. He had fallen more than the rest of them put together. Now James, was an excellent skier, but his mind was on other things.

****

A/N Ok, I thought of this while skiing a while ago and I forgot it a bit. These are a collection of jokes and experiences that belong to Trouble, Faithful, Fiddlesticks and Horatio. None of you are allowed to take them. Ok I don't have permission from to use these jokes. I do have permission from Trouble, but no one else, but my sis Faithful, and Fiddlesticks and Horatio would proably allow me to use them. And also, if any of you are or know the kid who Horatio did the "Are you ok" thing to, I, Trouble, apologize on her behalf and I would like to inform you that you are the butt of a lot of our jokes.


	20. Power to the Utilities!

****

A/N To the person who was wondering how went from the forest to skiing, you probably have noticed by now, that's what I do. I bring you to a nice happy point that it would seem stupid to write anymore about and then just jump to the next event and hope the rest of you are with me. If anyone is interested, James chased Lily all over the forest, Lily transformed back and fell asleep by the lake. Arabella and Psyche came out and brought her back in. I forgot to write about it. I'll add it in when I'm done and redoing the story.

Power to the Utilities! 

After an exciting and full day of skiing and screaming commented at the innocent skiers below, James, Remus, Psyche, Alex, Alriadne and Sirius settled down for a nice game of monopoly. They were all teamed up randomly. 

"I'm going to read, tell me if you need me," Remus told Alriadne. He picked up his book and plopped down on the couch. 

"Come on Remus! Don't be such a spoil sport," Sirius complained.

"Yeah!" Psyche, Sirius' partner, put in. 

"Fine!" Remus grumbled. 

"PWS," Sirius whispered to James, "Pre-Werewolf Syndrome."

"Hey! I heard that!" Remus objected.

"Let's just start the game!" Alex complained in his best, 'I'm the youngest so I should get my way cause I'm not to young to throw a tantrum' voice. After an hour, all the properties were brought.

"Let's try to get out of the game," Remus suggested to Alriadne.

"Sure," She responded. "James, Alex, we will give you the light purples, the yellows, the greens and the oranges for your two railroads and Park Place and Boardwalk."

"Done!" Alex said greedily, knowing that no one EVER lands on the dark blues.

"You're turn," Alriadne told him. Alex rolled and landed on…… Board walk.

"How much?" he asked.

"With a hotel, it's two thousand," Remus informed him. 

"We're out," Alex gave up. "james?" Alex waved a hand in front of James' face. "We're out, we're done, we have no more money." James continued to stare off into space.

"Mon junge," Alriadne muttered under her breath. She had many Korean friends. (**A/N I am not Korean and don't know how to spell in Korean. I am sounding it out. I know Mon junge means idiot.)**

"Psyche, Sirius, we'll give you the railroads we just got and the dark blues for the utilities," Alriadne proposed.

"Sure!" Psyche responded excitedly, they'd been trying to get the railroads for the entire game. She handed the utilities over to her sister.

"No!" Sirius said grabbing the cards from Alriadne's hand. "We can't do it!"

"Why not?" Psyche asked. "It's a good trade for us, we get to have all the railroads and the blues."

"But this is the first time I've ever gotten both utilities."

"Sirius! It's a trade in our favor." Psyche handed over the cards and Alriadne put them in her pile of property cards. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius screamed throwing himself across the board, upsetting all the many houses and hotels. Sirius grabbed the utility cards and stormed upstairs.

"Arg!" Psyche uttered and followed him upstairs. Everyone downstairs burst out laughing. 

"Did you see the way he threw himself across the table?" Remus snorted.

"Even James couldn't have missed that!" Alriadne laughed. It was true, even James had managed to snap out of his daze to witness the incident. Psyche came downstairs dragging Sirius behind her. 

"We have agreed that some of our team's feelings have not been taking into account, so we have decided not to give up the utilities," Psyche said calmly. It was obvious she was having a very hard time doing this. The corners of her mouth kept tugging upward into a smile and she kept vibrating from suppressed laughter. She wasn't the only one. Even the adults who had witnessed the outburst were having trouble keeping a straight face, though the adults were trying so they were mindful of Sirius' feelings. 

James didn't try to hid his laughter. He just sat there laughing hysterically. It had been the first time James had really laughed or even smiled in days.

"Can we continue the game?" Sirius asked in a hurt voice.

"Of course," Remus replied. After managing to land on Board Walk two turns in a row, Sirius and Psyche _honorably_ lost the game. 


	21. In The Words Of A Broken Heart

In the Words of a Broken Heart

Lily sat in her room by the window. She was in her little study off the library, it was a room she hadn't visited for months. That's what a guy and do to you, make you forget what's important to you. 'I don't need him, I don't need anyone, I'm fine on my own with my books,' Lily thought. She opened _Pride and Prejudice_. It was a love story. Was everything a love story? 

Lily sighed and put down the book. It was no use. It was the holidays, time for love, friends and family. 'The only family I have is Mum, she'll be there for me.' Lily thought of friends. The Marauders had been her friends, but they had only been pretending just like James had. She was alone. 

Lily sighed again and got up. Well, there was no use brooding; she might as well get some fresh air. She walked down to the lake, which was frozen. The whole world looked white. All the sparkling and glistening snow lay around her.

"Lily! Lily!" A voice called her. "What the bloody 'ell are you doing out here? You don't even have a cloak on!" Lily turned around. It was Arabella. Lily remembered when Arabella and Sirius had been dating. Lily had liked Arabella, but hadn't gotten a chance to know her. Arabella had caught Sirius cheating and dumped him.

"Oh hi Arabella," Lily muttered.

"Oh hi Arabella? What kind of greeting is that? Come on girl, get over him."

"What are you talking about?"

"James. I am talking about James. You can't spend your whole life being upset. We both made the mistake of trusting one of the Marauders and we became the first girls to dump them," Arabella said smugly.

"Don't you miss Sirius?" Lily asked.

"More than anything," Arabella admitted. "He made me laugh, but then he made me cry. The guys worth crying over don't make you cry. **(A/N I recently read Vixen's new story, that's from it. Please everyone read Our Complicated Lives by her.)** Dry your tears, show him that you're not something to be treated that way. Come on, let's forget about those losers and get a cup of hot coca. You shouldn't be out here in this weather. What were you thinking?"

"Don't know, maybe the same thing that I thought when I believed James cared about me." Lily allowed herself to be led inside and brought down to the kitchens where the house elves provided them with nice chocolatey hot chocolate.

"I wish I had never fallen for him."

"What good would that have done? Haven't you ever heard that muggle saying, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Even if the only thing you learned is that you should be more careful in love. Come on and let's go watch muggle movies and eat cookie dough ice cream. I smuggled in the Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya sisterhood, Ten Things I Hate About You, and Save the last Dance. We'll make it a girls' night. Don't start crying again."

"In the words of a broken heart, it's just emotions taking me over."

"Have you ever seen a movie with Julia Styles in it?" Arabella inquired. Lily shook her head. "She's an awesome actress. Bloody brilliant. And in Ten Things I hate about you there's two really hot guys we can drool over. We'd better bring tissues." Lily smiled.

"Let's go."

"Can we do makeovers too?" Arabella asked excitedly. She was jumping up and down like a five-year-old who was about to get a lollypop. 

"Do we have to?" Lily moaned.

"Yes we do!" Arabella took Lily by the wrist and dragged her up to the Seventh year Griffindor girls' dorms.

The sleepover with the 'girls', which included Arabella and Lily from Griffindor, Na Young and Amy from Ravenclaw, Su Yeon and Christina from Hufflepuff and the group was even joined by a Slytherin name Stephanie who was actually a nice person when taken away room her house mates, was fun. Na young, Amy, Su Yeon and Christina were all good friends already. Su Yeon was convinced that the Korean way of straightening hair was the best and made everyone sit through getting their hair straightened. Su Yeon had also brought A Walk to Remember so the girls cried over that first before doing anything else.

The next day was Christmas, and all presents, even those for the none-Christians, were delivered to the Griffindor Common room. 

Lily got a Gift Certificate to Borders from her mum and Grade A Pure Maple Syrup from Remus. Remus was the one Marauder Lily was not mad at. She knew Remus had nothing to do with it. There was a package from Sirius and peter that had lots and lots of chocolate frogs. Being still mad at them, Lily gave away all of them to the surrounding girls. Arabella handed her an unwrapped gift of a photo in a frame. It was of her, Arabella and Kara. It had been taken a week before Arabella and Sirius had broken up. The Marauders had insisted that they needed a picture of all their girlfriends together. 

"There's another picture behind it, but I don't think you'll want to see it," Arabella told her. Lily took off the back and took out the second photo. It was a day she remembered well. It had been one of the last days of warmish weather. She and James were sitting on a double swing by the lake. Right now the two people in the picture were just sitting and swinging, one occasionally stealing a look at the other. Everyone once in a while, the picture version of James would lean down and kiss her. After staring at it for five minutes, the picture version of James got up and pushed the swing, making the picture Lily giggled. Lily stuffed the picture back into the back of the frame.

Lily turned her attention to one last package that was sitting on the floor. "Who's is this?" Lily asked. All the girls in the room shrugged and went back to comparing presents. 

"Open it," Arabella urged. Lily did just that. Inside was a box made of glass. It was beautiful. It was trimmed in gold and had pained lilies running all around the edges. In the center were two deer frolicking together in a shaded glen. "It's beautiful," Arabella gasped. "I think there is something inside." Lily opened this and found a necklace. The necklace was a beautiful lily made of sliver.

Lily quickly put the necklace back inside the beautiful box. She put it back in its packaging in the ugly bron box which it had come in. "Why are you doing that?" Arabella asked.

"It's from James. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he putting up this act? I already know it was all a joke. What does he have to gain from pretending to like me?" All the girls were silent. Then one by one they came over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Lily, it'll be ok," Arabella reassured her. " It's probably just the shock of it all. I guess you need closure. Let's do something to take your mind off him. We can think of ways to give you closure later."

"Lily, I have an idea," Christina volunteered. "Let's have a singing contest." Everyone agreed that this was a good idea. Su Yeon, Na Young and Amy all tied because they had beautiful voices. All of them agreed that the singing contest had been a good idea. 

"It's kind of a bummer now," Amy said. "The holidays are over and the next one isn't till Valentine's day. Lily, you're Head Girl, please make sure we don't have another dance. I'm getting sick of them."

"That's a great idea!" Na Young said springing up. "There can be a singing contest!"

"How about a battle of the bands? Not everyone can sing you know,' Arabella suggested.

"Cool, I'll suggest it at the next meeting," Lily assured them.

"This is going to be dudeish!" Arabella screamed. Everyone looked at her. "Yeah, I say dudeish a lot.


	22. Practice Forgetting

Practice Forgetting

"Order! Order!" James called out to the rambunctious (vocab word) group of people who were supposed to be the government of the school. "The next order of business is the upcoming Valentine's day. Does anyone have any suggestions?" He looked around and saw some familiar arms go up. It was those annoying prefects who wanted a ball for everything. "We will consider having a ball," he announced and the hands went down.

"How about a battle of the bands?" Lily declared. At most meetings, particularly since she had stopped speaking to him, Lily was very reserved and diligently took down all that was said. James had tried to apologize, everything in the book. Nothing worked. He wasn't over the shock that she loved him, or she had. She was the picture of indifference to him now. She never said more than what was necessary. She didn't hang around him for any longer than she had to. He had hurt her bad.

"Sounds like a good idea!" shouted a rather liberal Ravenclaw boy who was sick and tired of dances and balls and that type of thing. Soon all of the prefects except those who had their hearts set on a dance were in favor of the battle.

"There would be rules of course. No more than five people per group, no more than five songs. Each 'Band' must come up with a name and write one of their own songs. Their songs must have a theme. 'Bands' can be inter house. The best band as voted by the faculty and students gets to play an extra song at the end. Does that work for everyone?" Lily asked and she set the rules. Everyone nodded his or her head. "I could set up fliers. It's January 18th, that gives each band about a month to practice. Bands must submit names and songs a week before."

Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts about what they were going to do. 

"I'll tell Dumbledor," Lily said and called the meeting to a close. All the prefects left. Lily stayed to organize her notes when a warm hand came onto her shoulder. "Let go of me Potter."

"Let me explain," James pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain, please unhand me," Lily pushed past James and out the door. James stood there, she never let him apologize. She never let him explain. How would he get her to listen? How would he get her to stand still long enough to hear him out? The Battle of the Bands! If only he could get the rest of the Marauders to back him up, he could sing to her. She would have to listen.

"Guys, I have news!" James panted as he ran into the room where a meeting just as important to the one he had left was going on. James collapsed on a couch. 

"If either you or Sirius is willing to admit that you can't get over Lily and Arabella, then good, it's about time," Remus told them.

"Fine I'll admit it. I can't get over Lily. I think I'm in love with her and I need your help," James said matter of factly.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"There's going to be a battle of the bands. I wanted to sing a song to Lily. I'd have to write it, but no matter. I need you guys to back me up."

"If I admit that I like Arabella, can I sing a song to her?" Sirius asked.

"Admitting you have a problem is he first step," Remus informed him, "and I will do it. Anything to keep you guys from go on being pains in the arse."

"How about you Peter?" James asked.

"Fine."

"So, here's the plan," James told them and they went into a famous Marauders huddle.

"You need closure. You both do," Andrea said to both Lily and Arabella. 

"I am totally over Sirius!" Arabella shot back.

"You are not!" Andrea replied.

"How do we get closure? Do I go up to James and ask him why he did it? Do I tell him to then tell him to stay the hell away from me and that I think he's one of the worst human beings on the planet?" Lily asked.

"You do not think that, I saw you looking at the picture of the two of you just last night," Arabella told her. "You need to practice forgetting him."

"I don't think I will be able to do that. I trusted him!" Lily replied.

"Say goodbye," Andrea muttered. 

"How?" Lily asked

"There's a Battle of the Bands coming up right? Why don't you and Arabella make a band and sing songs. That way you can say good bye and not worry about what they think cause they won't know the song is being sung to them," Andrea said.

"Maybe," Arabella said neutrally. 

"I know you want to Arabella, don't hide it."

"Fine, only if you join also," Arabella negotiated.

"Fine, I will." 

"So it's settled," Lily said, "Arabella and I will practice forgetting."

"Sounds like the name of a song," Andrea commented.

"I thin it could be the name of a band," Arabella smiled.

****

A/N I found this site with English Slang, I counted 101 words for being drunk, being intoxicated with drink, drinking or being a drunk. I missed a few though. Here is the list. Enjoy. If anyone else wants to ad any good English words for being drunk, please include it in the review.

airlocked

aled (up) 

arseholed 

banjo'd

bender 

bend one's elbow 

bevvied up 

bladdered 

blitzed

blotto 

blow out 

bombed out 

booze-up 

brained 

cane (it) 

cunted 

dipso 

drunk as a skunk

hammered 

kaylied 

lagered (up)

lagged /laggered

langered

lager lout

****

lashed up

leathered 

legless 

loaded 

mashed 

mortalled

mullered

munted

nuclear sub

off/out of one's box/chump/face/head/tits/tree/trolley

on the hoy/lash/razz(le-dazzle)

out of it

palatic

paralytic

pickled

pie-eyed

piss-artist

pissed (as a coot/fart/newt)

pissed up

piss-head

piss-up

rat-arsed/faced

ratted

ripped (to the tits)

rubbered

shedded

shirt

shit-faced

slaughtered

sloshed

smashed

soak

sozzled

stewed

stinking

stocious

sup

tiddly

trolleyed

trousered

twatfaced

wankered

wasted

well gone

wellied

whirlies

wrecked

****


	23. Take a Bow and say Goodnight

****

Take a Bow and say Goodnight

A/N I wanted to say hi and thank Anawiel. Your review really made my day yesterday. **I've been sick recently and then there's the fact that it's spring and I'm always a little pissy in spring, so I was really depressed yesterday and thinking of just quitting this story, when I read her review and it really made me feel like I'm an ok writer and that it's ok if I can't help butting in once in a while. So I wanted to thank her.**

"We're going to start off tonight with some of my personal favorites," the announcer told the crowd. He introduced the band, 'Out of Step,' which consisted of Psyche and some of her friends.

James was nervous. Ok, he was terrified. He was pacing like there was no tomorrow. Not that Sirius was any better. Or Remus for that matter, but James couldn't figure out what he was so nervous about. He and Sirius were the ones trying to get back with their girlfriends. Remus was already in a yearlong relationship that was going pretty well. 

'Let him be nervous if he wants to be,' James' inner voice scolded him. 

'What if I want to know?' James asked his inner voice.

'You'll find out soon enough.'

'You know?'

'I figured it out, but I'm not telling.'

'Tell me!'

'Nope. I'm not going to tell you, I'm not going to tell you.'

"Not listening," James yelled.

"My sister's group isn't that bad," Remus commented and went back to pacing. It was nearing the end of the night, the Marauders were going to go on two after this next group.

"The next group is called Practice Forgetting," the announcer told the crowd.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Arabella said to the crowd. "First Andrea, is going to sing a song. Come up here Andrea." Andrea came up and took the mic from Arabella.

"Hello, I'm going to be singing "Dreaming of you," by Selena. It's dedicated to Remus Lupin.

_Late__ at __night__ when all the __world's__sleepimg__  
I __stay__ up and __think__ of you  
And I __wish__ on a __star__ that __somewhere__ you are  
__Thinking__ of me too_

The lyrics started out slow. There was little background so far. And then it all came in with the chorus. Lily and Arabella joined her in singing it. Andrea was a very good singer.

_'Cause__ I'm __dreaming__ of you __tonight__  
__'Til__tomorrow__I'll__ be __holding__ you __tight__  
And there's no where in the __world__ I'd __rather__ be  
Then __here__ in my __room__, __dreaming__about__ you and me  
_

_Wonder__ if you __ever__ see me  
And I __wonder__ if you __know__ I'm there  
If you __looked__ in my __eyes__would__ you see what's __inside__?  
__Would__ you __even__care__?  
_

I _just__wanna__hold__ you __close__  
But so far all I __have__ is __dreams__ of you  
I __wait__ for the day, the __courage__ to say  
How __much__ I __love__ you  
_

_'Cause__ I'm __dreaming__ of you __tonight__  
__'Til__tomorrow__I'll__ be __holding__ you __tight__  
And there's no where in the __world__ I'd __rather__ be  
Then __here__ in my __room__, __dreaming__about__ you and me  
_

_Late__ at __night__ when all the __world's__sleepimg__  
I __stay__ up and __think__ of you  
I __still__can't__believe__ that you __came__ up to me  
And __said__ I __love__ you  
I __love__ you too  
_

Now I'm _dreaming__with__ you __tonight__  
__'Til__tomorrow__ and for all of my __life__  
And there's no where in the __world__ I'd __rather__ be  
Then __here__ in my __room__dreaming__with__ you __endlessly__  
I'm __dreaming__ of you __tonight__  
_

_'Til__tomorrow__I'll__ be __holding__ you __tight__  
And there's no where in the __world__ I'd __rather__ be  
Then __here__ in my __room__, __dreaming__about__ you and me  
Now I'm __dreaming__with__ you __tonight__  
_

_'Til__tomorrow__ and for all of my __life__  
And there's no where in the __world__ I'd __rather__ be  
Then __here__ in my __room__dreaming__with__ you __endlessly__  
_

"I love you Remus," Andrea said into the mic. She smiled at where he was watching. "Our next and last song is written my us,** (really by whoever writes Madonna's songs)** And it's 'Take a Bow and Say Goodnight,' sung by Lily Evans." Lily came forward. She wasn't wearing anything special, what could be considered normal clothes, but she would have stood out a mile.

take a bow 

the night is over 

this masquerade is 

getting older 

lights are low 

the curtains down 

there's no one here 

(there's no one here there's no one in the crowd) 

say your lines 

but do you feel them 

do you mean what you say 

when there's no one around 

(no one around) 

watching you watching me 

one lonely star 

(one lonely star you don't know who you are) 

_I've__always__been__ in __love__with__ you _

[_always__with__ you]  
I __guess__you've__always__known__it's__true_

[you _know__it's__true__]  
_

You _took__ my __love__ for __granted__, _

why oh why  
The _show__ is over, say __good__-bye  
Say __good__-bye [bye bye], say __good__-bye  
_

Lily wasn't a gifted singer. She wasn't all that good, but the emotion in her voice brought tears to faces. 

_Make__ them __laugh__, it __comes__ so __easy__  
__When__ you get to the __part__  
__Where__you're__breaking__ my __heart_

[_breaking__ my __heart__]  
__Hide__behind__your__smile__, all the __world__loves__ a __clown__  
[__Just__make__ 'em __smile__ the __whole__world__loves__ a __clown__]  
__Wish__ you __well__, _

I _cannot__stay__  
You __deserve__ an __award__ for the __role__ that you __played_

[_role__ that you __played__]  
No __more__masquerade__, __you're__ one __lonely__star__  
[One __lonely__star__ and you __don't__know__ who you are]  
_

_I've__always__been__ in __love__with__ you _

[_always__with__ you]  
I __guess__you've__always__known__it's__true_

[you _know__it's__true__]  
__I've__always__been__ in __love__with__ you _

[_always__with__ you]  
I __guess__you've__always__known__it's__true_

[you _know__it's__true__]  
  
all the world is a stage _

and everyone has their part 

but how was i to know 

which way the story goes 

how was I to know 

you'd break you'd break, 

you'd break, you'd break 

you'd break my heart 

  
_I've__always__been__ in __love__with__ you _

[_always__with__ you]  
I __guess__you've__always__known__it's__true_

[you _know__it's__true__]_

At the end of the song Lily smiled. "Thank you," she said quickly and the girls stepped off stage.

"Lily!" James called as her ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Andrea and Arabella could tell Lily was trying hard not to cry as she said that.

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean it. I had called off the bet, that's what I've been trying to tell you," James explained. His eyes found Lily's, she looked so hurt. 

For a second, Arabella thought she was going to forgive James. That bastard. Didn't he know when enough was enough?

"The show's over James," Lily said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"The show's over, Stop pretending. Who are you trying to impress? There's no one here for you to play to. The show's over, the audience has gone," Lily shouted at him. "You're not fooling me with that act anymore. I've seen your true side. Take a bow James, take a bow and say goodnight." Lily walked away. Arabella followed her.

James sighed. She wouldn't believe him. Was he really just putting up an act? James asked himself. James reflected over the past few months. Before this year, he had always dated girls who were socially acceptable. When he had started dating Lily, he hadn't cared anymore. H didn't care if people liked his jokes or if people liked how he looked. All he cared about was what Lily thought.   
  


  



	24. Winning Her Over

****

Winning her Over

A/N as you might have guessed, this is the part in the story where there are a hell of a lot of songs. If you do not wish to read the lyrics, just read the title so you get an idea about what they're singing about. 

Disclaimer, I own none of the songs in the story. They belong to whoever owns Nine Days, Simple Plan, and Semisonic songs.

James wanted to run after her. He really did, but she was lost in the crowd that he couldn't. He also was going on in a few minutes. The Marauders would kill him for dragging them into this and not being there when they went on.

"Now we have The Marauders!" The announcer announced. 

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. We wrote all of our songs ourselves and our songs are for the ladies in our lives that we are trying to win over," James told the crowd, who went wild. "This first song is dedicated to Lovely Lily. It's story of a Girl, by the Marauders. (**Really by Nine Days.)**

__

This is the story of a girl 

James started. The music wasn't really up yet.

__

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles 

As he said that last line, Peter came in on drums and Sirius and Remus in on guitar.

__

How many days in the year 

she woke up with hope 

But she only found tears 

Actin' so insincere 

Making the promises never for real 

As long as she stands there waiting 

Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes 

How many days disappear 

You look in the mirror so how do you choose 

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls out quite the same way 

You never seem to run out of things to say 

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles

How many lovers would stay 

Just to put up with this shit day after day 

How do we wind up this way 

Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say 

As long as we stand here waiting 

Wearing the clothes of the soles I would chose

How do we get there today 

If we're walkin' to far from the price of the shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls out quite the same way 

You never run out of things to say 

__

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles 

__

Your clothes never wear as well the next day 

And your hair never falls out quite the same way 

You never run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles

This is the story of a girl 

Who's pretty face she hid from the world 

And while she looked so sad and lonely there 

I absolutely love her

That was the part that James **(and the crazy author)** loved best. It was really about her. She did hide, hid from anyone who got close to her. It dawned on James that she hadn't wanted to be hurt. When he realized this, he also realized how thick he was for not realizing it before. Then he realized he was in the middle of the song and should really stop realizing things.

__

This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world 

And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles

"Lily, I want you to know that the bet was called off. I never got paid and I am sorry for hurting you," James said, pleading with her to forgive him. Those cold green eyes that had once held warmth were filled with unshed tears. James wasn't even aware when Sirius stole the mic from him. 

"Lily please forgive him or else he's going to keep moping around. He's really getting on our nerves," Sirius told her. "The next song, I'd do anything, is dedicated to a girl who I hurt. I know, I hurt a lot of girls, but I want to apologize. Arabella, this is my apology." **(I have an acute mental block at the moment.)**

__

Another day is going by 

I'm thinking about you all the time 

But you're out there 

And I'm here waiting 

And I wrote this letter in my head 

ause so many thing were left unsaid 

But now you're gone 

And I can't think straight 

This could be the one last chance 

To make you understand 

I'd do anything 

Just to hold you in my arms 

To try to make you laugh 

Somehow I can't put you in the past 

I'd do anything 

Just to fall asleep with you 

Will you remember me? 

Cause I know I won't forget you 

Together we broke all the rules 

Dreaming of dropping out of school 

And leave this place 

To never come back 

So now maybe after all these tears **(has been changed by author to fit story)**

If you miss me have no fear 

I'll be here I'll be waiting 

This could be the one last chance to make you understand 

And I just can't let you leave me once again 

I'd do anything 

Just to hold you in my arms 

To try to make you laugh 

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past 

I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you 

Will you remember me? 

Cause I know I won't forget you 

I close my eyes 

And all I see is you 

I close my eyes 

I try to sleep 

I can't forget you 

Nanana 

And I'd do anything for you 

I'd do anything 

Just to hold you in my arms 

To try to make you laugh 

Cause somehow I can't put you in the past 

I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you 

To fall asleep with you 

With you I'd do anything 

To fall asleep with you 

I'd do anything 

There's nothing I won't do 

I'd do anything 

To fall asleep with you 

I'd do anything 

Cause I know I won't forget you 

Arabella just stared at Sirius, like she was trying to decide if he was serious. (hehe) 

By this time Sirius had been shoved out of the center of the stage and James had regained feeling. He took up the mic. "The next song is from Remus to Andrea. He's not going to sing because he claims he can't," James informed them.

__

Fascinating new thing   
You delight me   
And I know you're speaking of me   
  
Fascinating new thing   
Get beside me,   
I want you to love me   
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before   
That you're lovely and you're perfect   
And that somebody wants you   
  
Fascinating new thing   
The scene-makin'   
Want a temporary savior   
  
Fascinating new thing   
Don't betray them   
By becoming familiar   
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before   
That you're lovely and you're perfect   
And that somebody wants you   
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before   
That you're priceless and you're precious   
Even when you are not new. 

At the end of the song, Remus came center stage. "Andrea, can you come up here?" Remus asked. Andrea made her way to the front of the crowd and stood as close to the stage as possible. "I have a question for you. I love you and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife. Andrea, will you marry me?" Remus was down on one knee. He flipped out a box. 

"Awwww," the crowd went they all started cheering. "Wait a minute!" a random person yelled. "What's her answer?" The whole crowd looked expectantly at her. She just stared back. 

"Can I get a boost up?" she asked and found herself on the stage

"Remus, I would be happy to marry you," Andrea announced pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

"Awww," went the crowd once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledor said, taking the attention away from the couple. "We would like to announce the winners."

****

A/N leaving you here! Bwahahahahahahaha, I'll write tomorrow if I can because I think I know what I'm doing. I apologize for the sappiness of this chapter. I hope you like what I did with Andrea and Remus. I didn't actually say when they started dating till last chapter, so assume it's been a year and they're serious enough to consider marriage. 


	25. The True Winners

****

The True Winners

A/N I just want to say thank you for all the people who reviewed. I came on this morning to write and I found lots of great reviews encouraging me to go on. (No, I am not J.K. Rowling in disguise. I am really just a crazy American 8th grader. Shh.) I feel special. I officially apologize for all misspellings. I have bad eyesight so I can't write for more than a few minutes cause it hurts when I stare at the screen. Anyway, you people really made me happy this morning and I want to thank you. 

"The winners are on of three bands. We couldn't decide, so we're going to have them play one more song each and have you guys decide," Dumbledor announced. "The bands are English Slang, the Marauders and Practice Forgetting. The first group to perform will be English Slang." The group of mainly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs took the stage.

"What are we going to play?" Lily asked Arabella.

"You know that song we practiced as back up? I want to sing that," Arabella replied. "I don't think Andrea is with us though, I think she's busy snogging Remus silly." 

"You have to admit, it was romantic," Lily said. Arabella just grunted.

"Our next group will be Practice Forgetting," Dumbledor announced. The two girls came on. Arabella cme center stage while Lily played piano. 

"We'll be singing Save the Best for Last. We wrote it ourselves **(really by Vanessa Williams)** with the help of Andrea who is understandably busy right now," Arabella said. The crowd chuckled and Remus and Andrea, who had come up for air, blushed. 

__

Sometimes the snow comes down in June   
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon   
I see the passion in your eyes   
Sometimes it's all a big surprise 

'Cause there was time when all I did was wish   
You'd tell me this was love   
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned   
But somehow it's enough 

And now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place?   
Just when I thought our chance had passed   
You go and save the best for last 

All of the nights you came to me   
When some silly girl had had set you free   
You wondered how you'd make it through   
I wondered what was wrong with you 

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else   
And share your dreams with me   
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
Is the one thing you can't see 

And now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place?   
Just when I thought our chance had passed   
You go and save the best for last. 

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
Is the one thing you can't see 

Sometimes the snow comes down in June   
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon   
Just when I thought our chance had passed   
You go and save the best for last 

You went and saved the best for last 

"Sirius, just promise me you'll save the best for last, and I'll come back," Arabella said. Sirius ran onstage and picked her up, swinging her in large circles. 

"Thank you, the last group is the Marauders," Dumbledor told the crowd. 

"Thanks profssor," James said as he came on stage, "but I'm singing this one alone. Lily, I wrote this for you." James took out his guitar. He did have Peter stay on drums. 

__

The gray ceiling on the earth   
Well it's lasted for a while   
Take my thoughts for what they're worth   
I've been acting like a child   
In your opinion, and what is that?   
It's just a different point of view   
  
What else, what else can I do?   
I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry.   
Well I said I'm sorry , but for?   
If I hurt you then I hate myself   
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you   


Why do you chew your pain?   
If you only know how much I love you, love you   
  
I won't be your winter   
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry   
We can be forgiven   
And I will be here   
  
The old picture on the shelf   
Well it's been there for a while   
A frozen image of ourselves   
We are acting like a child   
Innocent and in a trance   
A dance that lasted for a while   
  
You read my eyes just like your diary,  
oh remember, please remember   
Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more   
If I hurt you, then I hate myself, don't wanna hurt you   
Why do you choose your pain?   
If you only knew how much I love you   
  
I won't be your winter   
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry   
We can be forgiven   
I will be here   


I won't be your winter   
I won't be anyone's excuse to cry   
We can be forgiven   
I will be here

"Lily, please forgive me," he pleaded.

"Why?" her voice shouted from the audience. 

"Because I love you," he said. She turned around. Looking at him, seeing if he meant it. Then like a doe when frightened, she turned and fled. 

"Lily, wait," James called after her. He ran after her like he had that winter night. He heard Dumbledor saying, "and the winner is English Slang," but James didn't care. The contest didn't matter, nothing mattered if Lily wasn't with him. He ran toward the woods, but was stopped by a voice. 

"You knew didn't you? That's why you sent the box. It's beautiful by the way," she called to him. This time she was sitting by the lake. She was curled up on the beach like she wanted to disappear. "I don't know if you know this, but you changed my life. I'm still trying to decide weather for the better or worse. I'm not ready to let my heart be broken again. It still has bandages on it." James sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"I can't live with you being mad at me. I have tried. I mope around all day and get bad grades. I need you. You're the one who keeps me sane, who keeps me in the here and now. I love you," James declared.

"Sounds like a line from a book," Lily replied.

"I swear it isn't. I love the way you bite your lip when you're trying to concentrate. I love the way you laugh. I love your sense of humor. I love the way you look when you're angry, and when you scold me, but most of all, I love the way you look when you are happy. I don't want you ever to cry again I love you Lily Evans," James poured out.

"Really?" Lily said wide-eyed.

"Really," he bent down and kissed her. 

"Who won the battle?" Lily asked.

"English Slang," James replied.

"Aren't you mad that you aren't the winner?"

"I am the true winner."

****

A/N Sorry about the sappiness. The next chapter's about graduation. (It doesn't end there.) I'm sorry about the millions of authors' notes.


	26. I Hope You Dance

****

A/N That's a really awesome website for all those who want a laugh. It's a bit of a spoof on the movies. Anyway, I have finally gotten off my fat lazy arse to start writing my next chapter. I have exactly what it was going to be for a while, but I just haven't gotten around to writing it. The next chapter is a major Andrea/Remus. I'm sorry, I'm starting to like them as a couple. 

I want to give a shout out to all mes reviewers and specially Rae Potter. It was so nice to see another review and you always know what to say to get me writing again. So here I go.

I Hope You Dance

Lily trembled as she prepared to stand up and give her speech to the crowd. It was a rather large crowd composed of the students, the teachers and their families. Lily ran over numbers in her mind. About six people per dormitory, two dorms per year, and four houses. That was forty-eight people plus their parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles, aunts and other random family members. And who could forget the teachers?

"You'll do a wonderful job," James whispered to Lily. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. 

"And now our speaker. Lily Evans is our Head Girl this year and our Valedictorian," Dumbledor introduced her. Lily stood up and made her way to the podium. She shook a little as she stood in front of the crowd. Her gaze shifted over the people and found one pair of eyes that she had been looking for. Lily stared into those eyes and started her speech.

"Hello, many of you may, or may not know me as Lily Evans. I have been at this school for seven years and before this one, most of you probably didn't know of my existence. In my last year, all that changed. A bet was made and it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hogwarts has helped me in many ways. It has supported me when I was down. It has given me a world where I belong and it has given me the best friends I could hope for and the love of my life. I wanted to thank the teachers, the students and everyone who has been here for me."

"My fellow students, I hope Hogwarts has impacted you as much as it has me. I hope all of you hang on to the friendships and the knowledge you have gained here, even if it is just never to put a wet-start firework in someone's morning coffee. I hope you all leave here with hope and potential. May you all discover where you belong. Congratulations, we survived," Lily announced. Lily walked back to where her friends were sitting. 

"That was wonderful," James mouthed.

"And now we have a song for all of you that is to be sung by Miss Andrea Brown," Dumbledor announced.

"I didn't know she was going to sing. Did you?" Arabella asked. Everyone shook their heads. Andrea walked up and took the stage.

"This song is dedicated to the graduating class of Hogwarts and to my," Andrea paused and smiled. "Fiancé, Remus." Andrea took up the microphone. (**(I couldn't help myself, I love this song. It's by LEE ANN WOMACK)**

__

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  


I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  


I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  


I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,   
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.   
  
Dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.   
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..   
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along   
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)  


"Thank you," Andrea said. A chorus of praises and lots of hugs greeted her.

__

  
  


  
  


  
  


__

  


****


	27. Tears For lack of a better title

****

A/N This is a story plot thingy I did in another story that is not posted up here, but I like so I'm using I here. I own I as far as I know, so don't steal it. If I don't own it, oh well, then u can steal it.

As Time Goes By

Studying in Australia had not been easy. It had meant leaving her friends for two years, leaving her mum, leaving her homeland and leaving James. He had understood of course. He was also in college, but he was going in Scotland. 

Nineteen-year-old Lily looked at herself in the window. It reflected a tired young woman. Currently, she was on a plane. It was possible to apparate the distance between Australia and England, but it wasn't easy and reserved for only the experts. Flooing was out of the question as well, that got tricky when one was doing it out of country. 

Lily was nervous. She hadn't heard from her friends in those two years except for the occasional letter. Tonight was going to be a reunion of all the people who had graduated within the last seven years. It was also Alriadne's graduation and she should attend seeing as how she had missed Psyche's. 

The ride was long and gave a person time to think, too much time. What would they all say when she got back? What would James say? Lily shuddered at the thought, she would come to that when she got to it. 

Lily arrived late at the party. Her flight had been delayed and she had had to apparate to her Mum's house to change quickly before going to the reunion. 

She slipped in undetected to the party. She searched the crowd for her friends. Her eyes finally found James. He was in the corner talking to Psyche. She smiled and went to approach him.

He pulled out a box. It was small, about the size of someone's hand. He opened he box and showed it to Psyche. She shrieked and took the object out of the box. She looked at it and put it on. She held her hand up to the light and screamed some more. 

Psyche called Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Andrea and Alriadne. She said a few words to them and held up her hand. They all screamed as well. They all crowded around James and Psyche. 

They were all happy, without her. And James and Psyche were getting married. How come no one had told her they were dating? She and James hadn't even broken up, well, not officially. 

Lily did the only thing she could think of, the only thing she had done for most of her life; she ran. Lily ran to the lake. The most logical place to be. Lily remembered the good times and the bad as tears made their way down her face.

A warm hand came onto her shoulder. 

"I have to ask you a question," James asked.

"If it's to be a bridesmaid at your and Psyche's wedding, I won't," Lily replied stubbornly.

"That wasn't what I wanted to ask. I wanted to ask if you wanted to marry me."

"But I just saw you give a ring to Psyche."

"It wasn't for her, I was just getting her opinion. There is only one hand this ring belongs on," James said. Something cool slid onto Lily's left ring finger. She looked at her hand and saw a beautiful ring. It was a white gold band with a sapphire of either side of a diamond. 

"This is for me? Why?" Lily asked. James drew Lily p and took her into his arms. 

"Because you are the only thing that matters to me. You are the one who lights up a room. You are my love," James answered simply. 

"But," Lily protested.

"But nothing," James said. "So what do you say?" James let go of Lily and got down on one knee. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will marry you," Lily said. James laughed. He swooped Lily off her feet and into his arms. He spun her around. James started toward the castle, Lily in his arms. 

****

A/N Bwahahahahahahaha! Not done yet! I'm still going to be going for about two more chapters. Maybe I'll just go to thirty. 


	28. The Wedding

****

A/n ok, I've been acting like a little kid lately and I'll stop if I can. I'm mad at the world right now and I'm trying to figure out why. You sure you want me to continue with Andrea and Remus? I was going to use their relationship to explain why Remus was always so sad and why James and Lily hadn't trusted him. I'm just going to write this chapter and if you people don't like it, I'll take it down and write another one.

The Wedding

James had always wondered how people could claim to have butterflies in their stomach. He had always laughed at people who had claimed to be nervous at little things. Now, James understood.

Today was his wedding day. He and Lily had planned it all out, even though he had suggested that they just elope. All the Potters had shown up but only Lily's mother had from her side. 

Today his was getting married. After today, he would no longer be single. After today, he wouldn't be able to just do whatever he wanted. Then again, after today, he would be able to wake up every morning next to Lily. After today, he would be able to share his life with her. After today, life would be wonderful. Life would be beautiful. 

James considered the pros and cons. He decided that marrying Lily was worth the loss of some freedom. Sure he wouldn't be able to just pick up and go whenever he wanted, but that probably wasn't good for him anyway. 

The now not nervous groom stood at the altar in front of (Insert name of person, who has power to marry people that fits your religious denomination, here.) He watched the procession thinking it very mean on the part of whoever made up how a ceremony went that he should have to stand through all of this not seeing Lily. He hadn't seen her for two days and was going into withdrawal. 

Just when James was giving up all hope of seeing Lily in the very long procession, she came. She walked down the long aisle on Edward Potter's arm. She was wearing her mother's muggle wedding dress, as was the tradition in her family. Her hair was down and she wore a crown of flowers that appeared to burn inside. 

A lot of people say the bride looks most beautiful on her wedding day, but Lily positively glowed in James' eyes. He couldn't imagine anyone who was more beautiful or radiated peace and love like Lily did. 

The ceremony passed like a flash. James wasn't at all aware what was going on till he heard, "You may kiss the bride." He happily did as told. When the two broke apart, the crowd cheered. 

"Come on, let's go," Lily whispered to him. She took his hand and they walked once again down the long aisle. Everyone followed them and threw flowers.

When the part arrived at their location, they quickly exited their cars and went in. The first thing the newly weds did was cut the cake. They smiled for the cameras and posed stiffly.

"Would have been easier to elope," James whispered into Lily's ear. Lily laughed. She took the piece of cake she was holding and pressed it into James' face. He retaliated and soon an all out war was started. What else could happen when you had a room full of Potters? 

Finally, the cake war ended and everyone whipped out their wands to clean up. 

"Will the bride and groom come onto the floor for their first dance?" the DJ asked. Lily and James took up their place in the middle of the floor. They already knew what song was coming on, this was their song. 

They sang the words to each other and briefly forgot everyone else in the room. 

Where you lead, I will follow,

Anywhere that you tell me to,

If you need, I will be with you,

I will follow where you leave.

The photos were taken. Unfortunately, Remus and Andrea were a little, busy, when the group picture was taken, but they made it in for all the others. 

The party ended and the couple changed into regular clothes. They weren't going to the Caribbean or anything like that, they were going to sail around the East Coast Asia and in all the islands there. 

Lily threw her bouquet. She couldn't see who caught it. All she saw was James. They apparated away and into their future lives. 

****

A/N Not the end! Not the End! It's not over till the fat lady sings. Next chapter is going to be a R/A chapter so watch out. Oh, shout out to Stitch Stalker. Also, to the best of my knowledge, J.K. Rowling never says what year Harry Potter takes place in, therefore, I can make L/J take place whenever I want. If it does say someplace, please tell me book and page. If she actually does say, I apologize and my excuse is that they are wizards and witches, they can play with time if they want to. If you don't like that excuse, than take this one, IT'S MY FANFIC! I can even play with the laws of gravity if I want to. I can make people float along at the top of the ceiling. It's good to be the author. 

The reason for the lack of gecko in the story was that Suz offended/freaked out some people and I would like to avoid that if at all possible. 

I'm giving you all about two more chapters. No less but not much more.


	29. Over in an instant too early

Over in an instant too early 

Andrea was taking a walk to clear her head. She had just been to the doctor and the news he had told her was overwhelming. So instead of apprating or flooing like she normally would, she was walking home. 'The old fashion way' as her muggle grandmother would tell her. 

How was she going to tell Remus? How do you tell someone his life was going to change forever? They had only been married for a year. It had been a smell wedding, nothing fancy. It had just been the two of them, their close friends and immediate family members. There had been no third cousins or friends of fathers or mothers. 

Were they ready for this? Would their young marriage stand? Of course it would, Remus and Andrea love each other, but why now? Why couldn't this have happened at a later time? How had she gone three months without knowing? Everything had seemed normal. 

Andrea looked around the world. Her walk had taken her to a muggle neighborhood and not a very good one at that. 

There were some muggle boys playing basketball. Well, maybe not boys, they looked to be in their late teens. Andrea stopped to watch their game. Some of them were quite good. She wondered if they would ever make it out of here and start a better life. 

"Get down!" the boys started yelling to each other. They went down and covered their heads. Andrea turned around to see what they were hiding from. Behind her was a car that was driving by. The people inside were pointing guns at the basketball court and firing. 

A bullet was fired. It made its way, straight and true. Andrea felt it hit her. 'Goodbye,' she silently told the world. 'Remus, I love you. Goodbye.'

Remus was in his home office working. He wasn't allowed to work in an actual building, but a company employed him to make up and perfect charms for dealing with various magical creatures. It wasn't his ideal job, but it allowed him to stay home and made sure money would come in. Andrea had a job as well; a rather good one, but Remus didn't want their entire financial burden to be on her.

He was making himself a cup of tea when the words, 'Remus, I love you. Goodbye," echoed through his mind. It was in Andrea's voice. Something was wrong. Something had happened to her. 

Remus quickly scanned through his books for a location spell. He thanked himself for putting an index on this old book. He had used this spell before. You needed to have a connection with the person to find them. When he did the spell, it seemed much easier and yet much harder than it ever had.

Since apparating seemed like the quickest form of transportation, Remus quickly apparated to an empty alley. He walked out onto the street and there he saw her, lying on the ground. 

He ran up to her side. There were people running away. Blood was all over her for she had been shot in the chest. Remus took her hand in his. No one had done anything to help her. Tears formed in his eyes, but he held them back. He prepared to apparate. 

Her eyes fluttered open, stopping him apparating. "Remus," she said, raising her hand to his cheek. "I hope you dance." Then she closed her eyes peacefully, like she was going to sleep.

"Andrea!" Remus cried, squeezing her other hand. He felt nothing. He let go of her hand and it slumped to the floor. "Andrea don't leave me!" Remus bent down next to her.

It was fitting. It was fitting that those words go on her stone, immortalizing both her and them forever. 'I hope you dance,' was written on her grave. Her last words her last words to him. He hadn't been able to say anything, hadn't been able to tell to wait, or even that he loved her. 

It had been a month since her funeral. How was he supposed to live? How was he supposed to live knowing his wife, his beautiful, smart, wise, clever, loving wife was six feet under? There were his friends, of course, but what did they know? What was the point of going on? He wasn't needed by anyone.

Remus sat alone in a loveseat couch made for two. Everything in his house was made for two. Double couch, double bed, two seats at the table and even a double bike they had bought. 

Muggles, how stupid they were. How could they have taken her life? How could they have done nothing? 

Remus hadn't been outside since the funeral, not seeing anyone either. Just sitting, remembering, dying along with her. 

He looked at the phone; all the messages had built up since that day. There were probably a million from the rest of the Marauders. It was time to listen to them. He pressed the button to hear the messages. 

The first twenty or so were from the Marauders. Then there were a couple from his family, her family and various people who had been friends of either him or her. It didn't matter, their saying they were sorry for his loss didn't make anything better. 

The second to last message was different. Remus had almost skipped over it, but didn't hit the skip button in time. 

"Hello this is a message for Andrea Lupin to remind her she has an ultrasound appointment with Dr. Peniky. It's on Tuesday the twenty first at three o' clock. Thank you."  
What was this for? Was this some sick joke? Remus replayed the message again. He called he number for the doctor's office.

"May I speak with Dr. Peniky please?" he asked the assistant. 

"He'll be with you shortly," the person told him. Remus waited there for a minute.

"Hello?" a voice said. 

"Hello," Remus answered back. "This is Remus Lupin, I just got the message that was meant for my wife and I was wondering if you could explain it for me."

"This isn't the way fathers to be usually find out, but you wife was pregnant Mr. Lupin. She came to see me about a month ago and she is scheduled to come by tomorrow and have an ultra sound."

"She won't be coming, I'm afraid she died," Remus said in a monotone.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," the doctor told him.

"Did you know the gender of the baby?" Remus asked.

"Yes, we did some blood tests. Mrs. Lupin didn't want to be told though. She was going to have a girl. Again I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, good bye," Remus said hanging up the phone. 

Remus sat down. Andrea had been pregnant. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a little girl and now he wasn't. He was never going to hold his daughter, never going to enjoy watching her grow up with Andrea by his side. 

Remus decided she deserved a name, as everyone does. Diana that was what he was going to call her. Andrea had said once, that Diana was her favorite Roman goddess. His daughter's name was Diana.

He was going to change the tombstone. He was going to put her name on it. Diana was going to be remembered even though he had never met her, never gotten to see what kind of person she would be. 

Remus picked up the phone and made another call. He had the man in charge of such things change it despite the man's insistence that Remus simply get another tombstone. 

The phone made a click for one last time. He decided that e didn't care for muggles. What was the use protecting them? They did nothing but cause more violence. He slumped down in his chair and stared off into space. He felt numb. Why wasn't this effecting him more? He should be outraged. Those muggles had not only killed his wife, but his daughter as well. Instead of doing something, Remus was just sitting here, all by himself, numb.

****

A/N Short chapter. I was on vacation in Italy, forgive me. Some people like my R/A, some don't, so I'm killing her off and using her as the excuse why Remus wasn't trusted to be godfather nor to be secret keeper. Some people actually read my A/N? I'm amazed. I have a big mouth, I really don't know when to shut it. 


	30. It Aitn't Over Till The Fat Lady Sings

****

A/N My official apology to the person who finds it necessary to point out my spelling mistakes. I cannot spell, I never said I could. Please understand that you cannot possibly apply professional standards on me. Professionals get paid and they have people who check their spelling for them. Since this is the last chapter, I'm not going to bother getting a beta reader and also I don't like having my work corrected by people I don't know. 

It ain't over till the Fat Lady Sings

"You ready old chap?" Sirius asked James.

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied James, his voice had a calm quality that he didn't feel. 

"James Potter becoming a father, I thought I would never see the day," Sirius joked.

"Didn't you say the same thing when James got married?" Peter asked.

"No, he said 'James Potter getting married, I thought I would never see the day,' " Remus said bitterly. "I'm going to go find a bathroom."

"I'm going to go find a candy machine," Peter quipped. 

"Fine," James snapped. 

"You are really nervous aren't you?" Sirius inquired.

"I am not!" James growled.

"Touchy," Sirius replied.

"So is Arabella going to get a ring soon?" 

"Is this one good?" Sirius asked pulling out a ring box.

"That one is very nice," James assured him. 

"Mr. Potter?" a doctor asked. "Your wife has just given birth to a baby boy."

"How's Lily? Is she ok?" James questioned in a panicked voice.

"She is fine, but I do believe that she wishes you bodily harm. I quote, 'James Potter! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me! You are going to pay!" the doctor said with a smile. "Don't worry, my wife did they same thing and we had triplets." The doctor grimaced.

"Can I see them?" James asked impatiently.

"Of course, right this way." The doctor led James and Sirius to Lily's room.

"Can I come in?" James asked tentatively. 

"Course you can, come meet your son," Lily instructed. She held a small bundle, which she passed to James. He carefully peered in. The thing inside the little bundle was extremely small. He was only the size of James' forearm. How could he be so small?

"What's his name?" Sirius asked.

"It's up to Lily," James informed him.

"Thanks, leaving all the hard parts up to me." Lily smiled. "How about Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Sounds good to me," James said. He wanted to say something else, but singing coming from outside interrupted him. "I'll go check that out." James handed Harry to Lily. He and Sirius proceeded into the hall. 

James cleaned his glasses to make sure he was seeing correctly. Out in the hall was an opera singer. She was dressed in the armor and had a helmet with horns. Her long blonde hair was in two braids ad she was singing parts from The Ring Cycle. The lady was also very overweight and bordering on obese. The lady finished her aria and then picked up her spear and walked down the hall, unaware of the two open mouthed wizards.

"Is it over?" Sirius wondered.

"What's over? Her singing?" James asked.

"No, you know the saying, 'It's not over till the fat lady sings.' The fat lady sang, is it over?" 

"I don't think so," James said thinking of Harry and of Lily, waiting for him back in the room. "I think it's just beginning." The two friends walked back into the room to once again greet the new life that had just started. 

****

Well, I said it wasn't over till the fat lady sang and she sang so we are at an end to the story. If anyone wants, my story, Moments, is kinda like an after thought to this story so you can read that if you want more.

Also you can read my unrelated L/J story that is later going to be four stories. It's called James Potter and the Tales of Three Sisters. It plays with the idea of there being another Evans sister. It's not that good if I say so myself, but some of you might enjoy it so I'm telling you about it.

From here we part ways, so Merry Part, Avoir and goodbye.

__

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?

I must be strong and carry on cause I know I don't belong here in heaven


	31. AN Due to Change Questions answered

A/N I think I've come off as being really mean, so I'm saying this, I want to thank everyone who told me I spelled DumbledorE wrong. I didn't realize I was doing that. Secondly, Edward Potter walks Lily down the aisle, not Mr. Evans. I should have said James' father, Edward Potter, walked Lily down the aisle. Second, don't just blame the people who didn't like Andrea for her death, I needed a reason for Remus to be bitter and that was the best one I could come up with, I could have done something different, but I did this because there was a bit of an anti Andrea sentiment and while people are now saying how they liked her. I'm confused. ::Listens to The Chanukah Song:: Whoo! Go people with Jewish relatives and friends! Unitarians RULE! Don't ask, no one knows who we are, it's not a big deal. Dear Cheesie, wow, you're reviews have been rather amusing so I just have to respond. No, I'm not Christian. Actually I've been raised Unitarian with strong Jewish values and family. I went to a rather small public school and am now attending a middle sized high school. I'm 15 and wish you were an author here so I could just go and review one of your stories. Actually, this story isn't one of my favorites. I was thinking of taking it off as I wrote it a few years ago. I'm glad its getting such popular reviews after all this time. 


End file.
